Des contes sorciers, mais pas ceux de Beedle!
by L'elfe et la fee
Summary: Recueil de contes et d'histoires charcutées à la tronçonneuse et servie par deux folles-dingues à la sauce "hachepé"...
1. INTRO

* * *

**Les contes, mais pas ceux de Beedle le Barde : Avant-propos**

Comme vous les savez peut-être, nous sommes deux à écrire sur ce compte, alors que nous sommes sur des comptes séparés sur l'autre site où nous avons publié. Ce recueil est en réalité la compilation de _Contes traditionnels version Harry Potter_, de l'elfe, et de _Histoires à lire au coin du feu_, de la fée.

Il s'agit de contes de fée à la sauce Harry Potter, enfin, pas tous, certains chapitres ne sont pas des contes mais des histoires que Walt Disney a plus ou moins mises au même rang (ex : _Peter Pan_).

Chaque conte est plus ou moins consacré à un personnage, nous essayons qu'il y en ait pour tout le monde. Idem pour les couples : on fait un de tout, sans afficher vraiment de préférences puisque nous n'en avons presque pas.

* * *

Parus jusqu'à maintenant :

_Les Maraudeurs de Poudlard_

écrit par l'elfe

~*~

_Hermione au pays des merveilles_

écrit par la fée

~*~

_Harrillon_

écrit par la fée

~*~

_Les six frères roux_

écrit par l'elfe

~*~

_Peter Ron_

écrit par la fée

~*~

_Dracocchio_

écrit par la fée

~*~

_Le grand méchant loup_

écrit par la fée

~*~

_Blanche-Lune_

écrit par la fée

~*~

* * *


	2. Les Maraudeurs de Poudlard

Cette histoire parodie _Les Musiciens de Brême_, de Grimm.

* * *

_Les Maraudeurs de Poudlard_

écrit par l'elfe

Pendant longtemps, Cornedrue -un grand cerf- avait égayé Pré-au-Lard. Mais un vent défavorable soufflait pour lui et il décida de s'en aller vers Poudlard. En chemin, il rencontra un grand chien noir. Ce dernier semblait bien triste.

-Eh bien Patmol! Pourquoi es-tu triste ?  
-Mes blagues ne font plus rire personne. Et je fais peur aux enfants ! pleurnicha le gros chien.  
-Sais-tu, dit le cerf. Je vais à Poudlard pour devenir sorcier. Viens avec moi ! Nous nous présenterons ensembles  
-C'est d'accord, s'enquit Patmol.

Ils venaient de faire 500 mètres, quand une masse sombre surgit de l'ombre, et se dressa sur leur chemin.

-Un loup-garou ! Fuyons ! s'exclama Cornedrue.

Mais à la grande surprise des deux compères, le loup-garou se mit à pleurer. Du coup, il n'est plus effrayant du tout !

-Qu'as-tu ? demanda le gros chien, plein de sollicitude.  
-Je fais peur à tout le monde, renifla le loup-garou. Je ne peut plus aller nulle part sans me faire chasser !  
-Nous allons à Poudlard pour devenir sorciers. On dit que le directeur est très bon. Il t'acceptera sûrement, dit gaiement le cerf.  
-Tu as un nom ? demanda Patmol  
-Non.  
-Pourquoi pas « Lunard », proposa chien noir. Ce sera un moyen de défier ceux qui te chassaient jadis.  
-Oh ! Merci ! s'exclama Lunard.

Ils allaient continuer leur chemin, quand un rat se pris dans les pattes du nouvel ami.

"Je peux toujours le manger" songeait la grosse bête poilue.

La bouche grande ouverte, il s'apprêtait à l'engloutir quand :

-Non, messire loup-garou ! Ne me manger pas ! Je suis tout chétif.

Ce qui était parfaitement faux car il était dodu !

-Ce n'est pas un petit rat avec une queue de ver qui me dira ce que je dois faire ou pas !  
-Non ! Je vous en prie, messire !

Et le petit rat insista tellement que, dégoûté, Lunard je reposa par terre.

-Merci ! Oh, merci ! Messire. S'il vous plait, vous me semblez fort, tout les trois protégez-moi. S'il vous plaît !  
-Ok, petit rat à queue de ver…, commença Cornedrue  
-… et nous te nommons Queudver, ce sera plus court, termina Patmol.

Et tous quatre se remirent en chemin.  
Mais atteindre Poudlard en une journée est impossible. Le soir, ils arrivent dans la Forêt interdite, se couchèrent au pied d'un gros arbre et s'endormirent. Le lendemain, il remarquèrent que le cerf était parti à l'aventure. Il était dans le parc et remarqua des maisonnettes : des serres.  
Cornedrue vint rapporter sa trouvaille pendant que les trois autres se trouve un nom de groupe.

-Je ne me fixe jamais quelque part, marmonne le chien noir. On me chasse car on me dit dangereux, on dit que j'ai la rage.  
-Je cherche toujours un endroit sécuriser ou dormir, couina Queudver.

Et Lunard ajouta :

-Vous êtes toujours en maraude, comme moi !  
-Alors nous sommes des maraudeurs, rigola Cornedrue, qui avait entendu la phrase du loup-garou.  
-"Les Maraudeurs", hé ça sonne bien ! s'enthousiasma Patmol. Je vote pour.

Et comme tout les autres étaient d'accord cela resta ainsi. Le cerf fit part de sa découverte et aillèrent voir de plus près.

-Il y a des enfants qui plantent des espèces de machin qui crie, s'étonna le rat.  
-Ce sont des Mandragores, expliqua le loup-garou. Leurs cris tuent tous ceux qui l'entendent.  
-Wow ! T'es intelligent, toi ! s'exclama le chien.  
-J'ai beaucoup vécu, répondit son vis-à-vis.

Malheureusement, trois des quatre animaux étant assez volumineux, ils ne passaient pas inaperçus.

-Hum ! Hum ! toussota quelqu'un derrière eux..

C'était un homme avec une grande barbe, des lunettes en demi-lune et des yeux pleins de bonté.

-Personne ne m'a encore regardé comme cela, chuchota Patmol à la cantonade.  
-Hé, les gars, c'est_ Albus Dumbledore_, informa Lunard.  
-Je crains qu'une discussion s'impose, murmura l'homme.

-Donc, si je comprends bien, vous voulez devenir sorciers ?

Les quatre créatures devant lui hochèrent de la tête. Albus réfléchit. Au court de l'heure écoulée, ils avaient exposer leurs arguments et de plus il était disposé à les accueillir dans son école. Mais il y avait un hic :

-Mais vous êtes des animaux et ce n'est guère courant dans mon école.

Ses interlocuteurs baissèrent la tête de frustration et de dépit.

-Heureusement pour vous, j'ai une excellente infirmière ! Pompom !

A peine avait-il prononcer le nom qu'une jeune femme apparu. Avec une très grande bouteille. Elle donna à boire une gorgée à chacun.  
Ô stupeur ! Les animaux devinrent des humains.

Le cerf pris l'apparence d'un garçon, aux cheveux en bataille, plein d'arrogance et de fierté, mais il était myope comme une taupe.

Le gros chien noir devint lui aussi un mec, dont, les cheveux, les yeux et les vêtements possédaient la teinte de son pelage : noir. Il avait des cheveux qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules avec beaucoup de grâce et il avait une apparence qui rendrait folles toutes les filles !

Le loup-garou attrapa des yeux couleur d'ambre, des cheveux châtain clair du même soyeux que ses poils et ils étaient bien plus longs que ceux de Patmol. Qu'importe, il les porterait en catogan.

Quant au rat, il en gardait l'apparence : des cheveux court, terne et plat, des petits yeux humides et un nez pointu. Il était un peu trop large comparer aux trois autres qui étaient grands et athlétiques. On pouvait la qualifier de "petit grassouillet".

Il fallut trouver des noms.

-Pour Patmol, le nom de famille est tout trouvé ! plaisanta Cornedrue.

En effet, le noir lui collait comme une seconde peau. Et vu qu'il était un "grand chien" Lunard eu l'idée de l'appeler par l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation: Sirius.  
Ainsi Patmol fut nommé Sirius Black.

Ce fut simple aussi pour Lunard.  
"Loup " s'écrivait "lupus" en latin et cela donna "Lupin"  
Ensuite, il raconta une histoire mythologique qui se nommait _La légende des jumeaux de la louve_ et qui avait pour but la fondation de Rome. "Romulus" parut trop naze, mais "Remus" eut la cote !  
Ainsi Lunard fut-il renommé Remus Lupin.

Pour le cerf, ce fut mystérieux : il adorait le prénom "James". Quand à "Potter", ne demandez pas d'où il l'avait pêché !  
Cornedrue fut donc appeler James Potter.

Le nom de famille du rat fut "logique" car c'était un "petit-gros" comparer aux autres et cela donna "Pettigrow" mais ce fût galère pour le prénom. Albus trancha en donnant son prénom favori : "Peter"  
Queudver s'appelle maintenant Peter Pettigrow.

Comme la potion les avaient rajeunis considérablement, ils avaient 11 ans et l'école leur ouvrit ses portes.

Voici donc la véritable histoire des Maraudeurs de Poudlard ! Et jamais personne ne connu leur secret, grâce à Dumbledore. Car il ne fallait pas qu'ils se transforment par accident ! Ils reçurent chacun un objet gravé de runes pour les aider.

Remus a un anneau d'or qui lui attache les cheveux

Sirius une boucle d'oreille qu'il attacha à l'oreille droite, qu'il accorda avec une chaînette en or.

James eut une paire de lunettes carrée en argent, pour qu'il voie où il va !

Peter eut un anneau qu'il passa à son médius.

Ils firent leur scolarité et ma foi…le reste vous le connaissez aussi bien que moi ! Puisque le résultat doit défier Voldemort, un jour.


	3. Hermione au pays des merveilles

Cette histoire parodie _Alice au pays des merveilles_, de Lewis Carroll

* * *

_Hermione au pays des merveilles_

écrit par la fée

Hermione Granger était très rationnelle. Et elle en était fière. Il n'y avait que Trelawney et ses adeptes pour croire que certaines choses ne pouvaient pas être expliquées avec la logique. Même la magie, c'était de la logique, et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on en avait tiré des règles qu'on enseignait à Poudlard et qui figuraient dans les manuels! La magie, c'est de la science: il y a des phénomènes, mêmes spectaculaires, et on peut les expliquer en se référant à telle ou telle loi magique, un point c'est tout!

Et bien entendu, elle était toujours très contente d'elle quand elle parvenait à maîtriser une de ces lois pour obtenir un résultat scolaire brillantissime, ce que tout le monde ne semblait pas apprécier...Rogue, que l'on pouvait considérer comme un fervent admirateur du Marquis de Sade, s'était plu à infliger à ses malheureux élèves de devoir réaliser une potion des plus compliquées et avait (comme d'habitude) été furieux de constater que la demoiselle Granger l'avait préparée sans faute et dans un temps record. Et comme elle avait ensuite déclaré que ça avait été très facile, les doigts dans le nez, et qu'en suivant scrupuleusement quelques lois magiques sur la préparation des potions complexes, il était parfaitement logique d'obtenir un résultat de bonne qualité, il en eu assez et décida de la punir.

Après l'avoir traitée de "Miss-je-sais-tout-sauf-fermer-ma grande-bouche-et-encore-je-suis-poli ", il lui donna à faire un devoir supplémentaire beaucoup plus compliqué que ce qu'il donnait habituellement (qui était déjà très sadique): il fallait qu'elle rédige un essai sur les effets secondaires produits pour une vielle potion archaïque que l'on ne fabriquait plus depuis des siècles. Il espérait qu'elle ne parviendrait qu'à pondre qu'une nullité.

Elle avait donc travaillé jours et nuits pour prouver à son écœurant professeur de quoi elle était capable. Ce fut ainsi que, le jour de la reprise du devoir, elle arriva dans la Grande Salle avec un air de zombi déterré.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien réveillée, toi! lui fit remarquer Ginny qui était entrain de caresser son Boursoufflet.  
-J'ai boulotté toute la nuit pour ce fichu devoir, mais je l'ai fini!  
-...5...6...7...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ron?  
-Je compte les cernes sous tes yeux!  
-Rhhaaa t'es vraiment idiot, tu crois que c'est le moment de m'énerver?  
-Rhoolala...j'essayais de te mettre de bonne humeur! Tu n'as vraiment pas bonne mine!  
-Et elle n'est pas la seule, fit remarquer Harry, regardez Neville!

Celui-ci ronflait dans son bol de mélasse à quelques places de là.

-Lui, c'est pour métamorphoses qu'il a travaillé à en oublier de dormir, normalement, Hermione l'aurait aidé, mais elle était trop occupée à cause de Rogue...  
-J'ai vraiment envie de dormir! se plaignit l'intéressée.  
-Aller,prends un peu de thé! proposa Ron.  
-Non, ça ira!  
-Si, prend du thé!  
-Bon d'accord.  
-Moi, je sais comment te réveiller! dit Luna qui aimait déjeuner à la table des Gryffondors.

Elle s'approcha d'Hermione avec une cuillère remplie de grains noirs et lui dit: "Ferme les yeux et ouvre la bouche". Celle-ci ne se méfia pas et goûta. Trois secondes plus tard, elle faisait le tour de la table pour ingurgiter le contenu de chaque verre de jus de citrouille qu'elle trouvait.

-Luna,c'est quoi?  
-Du bête poivre! Comme ça elle est réveillée!

Plus loin, un groupe de filles avec à sa tête Lavande Brown rigolait de la malheureuse Hermione. Quand elle passa devant elles pour aller en cours, elles lui lancèrent "Et Granger, t'as mal dormi? Parce que t'es encore plus laide que d'hab'!"

Plus tard, alors qu'elle passait la porte du cachot de Rogue, un pied l'entrava et elle tomba. En se relevant, elle vit que le pied en question appartenait à Draco Malfoy.

-Décidément, tu as un problème, Granger, regarde un peu où tu vas! Tsss...c'est ta grosse tête qui t'empêche de voir? Hein? Granger la grosse tête!

Ron devint tellement rouge qu'on aurait pu croire que lui aussi avait mangé du poivre, et quand Rogue entra dans la classe, il demanda à Malfoy pourquoi celui-ci avait un œil au beurre noir. Ron fit perdre cinq points à sa maison.

Ils étaient tous assis quand quelqu'un secoua Hermione. C'était Harry.

-Hermione,réveille-toi!  
-Quoi? Je me suis endormie?  
-Rogue vient par ici!  
-Miss Granger, votre devoir, s'il vous plaît!  
-Tout de suite!

Elle fouilla frénétiquement dans son sac mais ne trouva rien.

-Mais c'est impossible, logiquement, il devrait y être!  
-On dirait que finalement,vous n'êtes pas si brillante!  
-Mais je l'ai fait! C'est juste que je ne le trouve plus!  
-Et qu'est-il devenu? Vous n'allez quand même pas me sortir la pitoyable excuse comme quoi il a été mangé par...  
-Un lapin blanc! s'écria-t-elle, apercevant soudain un rongeur au pelage de neige perché en équilibre sur un chaudron et brandissant un parchemin qu'elle connaissait bien.  
-Quoi?  
-Il y a un lapin blanc dans la classe! Là sur le bord du chaudron! Et il a mon devoir!

Elle se leva et tenta de récupérer son devoir, mais le lapin plongea dans le chaudron.

-Rends moi mon devoir, sale bête!

Elle courut jusqu'au chaudron et mit sa tête dedans, et là, bizarrement, elle bascula en avant et fit une chute assez vertigineuse pour lui faire croire qu'elle tombait de la tour d'astronomie. D'ailleurs, elle se retrouva juste là où elle se serait trouvée si elle était effectivement tombée de cette tour.

-Ce n'est pas logique! Ce chaudron ne possédait pas de pouvoir magique quelconque, il n'est donc pas supposé contenir un fond illimité...et puis,pourquoi suis-je hors du château? Comment se fait-il que je sois encore en vie? Et où est ce lapin?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, elle l'aperçut de l'autre côté d'une fenêtre de la Grande Salle.

Elle courut jusqu'aux portes du château, mais ne parvint pas à les ouvrir.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible, vite, quelqu'un, ouvrez-moi!  
-Le mot de passe?  
-Hein, mais qui a parlé?  
-Avez-vous le mot de passe?

Hermione se rendit soudain compte que le portait de la Grosse Dame était accroché sur la grande porte d'entrée.

-Mais que faites-vous là? Vous devriez être en train de surveiller l'entrée de Gryffondor!  
-Alors, ce mot de passe?  
-Bon...euh...voyons voir...

Elle trifouilla sa mémoire mais ne parvint pas à se rappeler.

-Je ne m'en rappelle pas!  
-Alors, allez vous-en!  
-Mais il faut que j'entre, j'ai un devoir à rendre!

La Grosse Dame ne voulant rien entendre, Hermione se dirigea vers la cabane de Hagrid, il l'aiderait sûrement.  
Arrivée près de ladite cabane, elle aperçut les Maraudeurs au grand complet, en train de courir en cercle. Curieusement, ils semblaient être à moitié transformés en leur animal, et de temps en temps, l'un d'eux s'écriait: je vais gagner!

-Mais c'est complètement irrationnel tout ça!  
-Quoi donc, Hermione, demanda Remus avec l'air de prof compréhensif auquel elle était habituée avec lui.  
-Mais rien n'est logique dans cette scène!  
-Ah bon? demanda-t-il tout en continuant à courir, et rien dans sa voix n'aurait pu faire penser qu'il était en plein exercice physique, il n'avait pas l'air essoufflé!  
-Ben...déjà James et Sirius sont vivants, expliqua-t-elle, ça déjà c'est pas logique.  
-Ben pourquoi? s'étonna Sirius, pourquoi je serais mort?  
-Ben...euh...parce que tu...  
-Mort au vivant, je m'en fous, parce que je vais gagner, j'ai déjà 20 tours d'avance!  
-Moi j'en ai -4,2! s'écria James.  
-Ce jeu n'a aucun sens, fit remarquer Hermione, vous tournez en rond!  
-Oh, mais on fait ça pour se sécher, dit Remus.  
-Mais vous n'êtes pas mouillés!  
-Mais si! C'est que tu as beaucoup pleuré dans quelques instants!  
-Euh...votre phrase est bizarre, pourquoi employer le passé pour parler du futur? C'est pas logique! Et puis, vous avez remarqué que vos transformations sont incomplètes: James a des bois de cerfs sur la tête! Ça me rappelle quand j'ai bu du polynectare mal préparé et que je me suis transformée en femme-chat!  
-Mais tu es une femme-chat! dit James.  
-Chat? Chat! s'écria Peter, au secours! Elle va me manger!

Il s'enfuit à toute allure et tandis que les trois autres reprochaient à Hermione de l'avoir terrorisé, celle-ci remarqua qu'elle avait effectivement des moustaches et des oreilles pointues. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle entra dans la cabane de Hagrid.

-Hermione! dit celui-ci, tu tombes bien, il faut que tu m'aides à trouver une récompense pour le Maraudeur qui gagnera la course.  
-Vous n'auriez pas plutôt un antidote pour que je redevienne normale?  
-Ben tu peux essayer de manger ceci.

Il plongea la main dans un bocal rempli des fameux biscuits solides comme de la pierre et en ressortit un qu'il tendit à constata qu'il était inscrit dessus "Mange-moi!".

-C'est gentil mais je ne pense pas que ça m'aidera...et puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne peux plus entrer dans le château, et un lapin a volé mon devoir pour Rogue...  
-Tu veux dire la souveraine Rogue, tu lui doit le respect tu sais?  
-Souveraine?  
-Oui, tout le monde lui obéit!  
-C'est bizarre...  
-En tout cas, je ne peux pas t'aider...mais tu ne vas pas pleurer pour ça au moins?  
-Mais non, moi pleurer? Idée ridicule!

Mais alors qu'elle parlait, deux grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et tombèrent sur le plancher en éclaboussant toute la cabane! Hermione mangea son biscuit et aussitôt, elle se mit à rétrécir jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'une punaise. L'eau de ses larmes l'emporta hors de la cabane, puis une fois dehors, elle put entrer dans le château en passant par l'interstice sous la porte.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tout est bizarre aujourd'hui! Et puis, c'est pas logique!

Alors qu'elle marchait vers la Grande salle, Pattenrond la rejoignit et vint se frotter contre ses jambes.

-Tu viens pour me réconforter, mon minou?

Mais Pattenrond disparut tout à coup et réapparut plus loin.

-Depuis quand les chats transplanent? Surtout dans l'enceinte de Poudlard!  
-Tu veux savoir le mot de passe? demanda Pattenrond.  
-Mais tu parles?  
-Naturellement! Le mot de passe, c'est "Miss-je-sais-tout-sauf-fermer-ma grande-bouche-et-encore-je-suis-poli "!

Et il disparut à nouveau.

-J'aimais mieux quand tu étais muet! cria-t-elle au vide.

Elle s'en alla. Elle arriva dans la Grande Salle ou Harry et Ron l'accueillirent à la table. Ron portait un chapeau haut de forme et Harry avait de grandes oreilles.

-Je suis un lièvre, affirma-t-il.

Plus loin, Neville dormait comme un loir, d'ailleurs, il avait drôlement l'air d'en être un.

-Tu veux du thé? demanda Ron.  
-Non merci.  
-Aller, prends un peu de thé!  
-Non, ça ira!  
-Si, prend du thé!  
-Bon d'accord.

Pendant un temps infini, Ron fit avaler une quantité inhumaine de thé à la malheureuse Hermione, et jamais dans la même tasse.

-Bon, maintenant c'est fini, cria-t-elle, il faut que je retrouve ce lapin à la noix! Et puis, il faut aussi que je retrouve ma taille normale!  
-Je crois que le lapin est chez les Serpentards, dit Harry.  
-Et pour ta taille, j'ai un thé spécial, dit Ron.  
-Il lui désigné une tasse sur laquelle il était inscrit "Bois-moi!". Elle commença à la boire quand Neville se réveilla.  
-Tu veux pas de la mélasse avec?  
-Euh..non...  
-Alors je vais te raconter une histoire...c'est trois sœurs, elles avaient un puits...et ce puits était rempli de mélasse...

Elle vida sa tasse d'un trait et s'enfuit au plus vite. Elle sentit qu'elle grandissait, mais quelque chose clocha: sa tête continua à enfler et bientôt on eut cru qu'Hermione était une sucette géante plutôt qu'une humaine, avec sa tête plus grosse que le reste! Accablée par ce nouveau problème, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était Ginny.

-Merci d'avoir retrouver mon bébé!  
-Hein?

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle tenait un Bourssouflet dans ses bras.

-Arnold, mon tout petit, dit Ginny en le lui arrachant des bras.  
-Mais comment ça se fait, ça?  
-Je suis la duchesse! Tu veux venir avec moi pour le grand jeu de la reine Severus? demanda la rouquine.  
-Euh...  
-Enfin, il faut d'abord donner à manger de la soupe au bébé: Luna, ça vient?

La jeune Serdaigle était effectivement en train de préparer quelque chose dans un chaudron non loin de là.

-Du poivre, du poivre, du poivre! cria-t-elle en en ajoutant à la pelle dans sa soupe. Elle s'approcha d'Hermione.  
-Tiens, ça va te réveiller...

Mais Hermione se mis à éternuer, un grand nuage de poussière opaque se forma et quand il se dissipa, Luna et Ginny avaient disparu, mais elle se retrouvait devant Serpentard, dont l'entrée était gardée par la Grosse Dame. Renonçant à comprendre, elle lui donna le mot de passe de Pattenrond.

-Incorrect! Ça a changé!  
-Comment?  
-Oui, ça à changé, maintenant c'est "Granger la grosse tête", dit une voix derrière elle.  
-Mot de passe correct, roi Draco, dit la Grosse Dame et ils entrèrent tous les deux.

Malfoy fit un croche-pied à Hermione.

-Et en plus, t'as une grosse tête pour de vrai! ricana-t-il avant de s'en aller.

Elle aperçut alors Pansy et Millicent, en train de verser de la peinture rouge dans leur chaudron.

-La reine veut que nous préparions une potion, mais celle-ci est sensée être rouge, alors qu'elle est blanche, alors on la peint!

Hermione voulut leur faire remarquer que peindre au pinceau la surface d'un liquide était une idée stupide et inefficace, mais son attention fut détournée par deux grands spots qui s'allumèrent brutalement, éclairant de façon aveuglante la salle commune de Serpentard.

-Le procès est ouvert! tonna la voix de Rogue qui résonna dans toute la salle. Hermione vit alors que Rogue et Malfoy trônaient au centre, et qu'ils portaient tous deux une couronne ridicule, digne du Prince de Lu. Malfoy avait également un œil au beurre noir.  
-Faites entrer le premier coupable!

Le coupable en question était Ron.

-Ah, le voilà le chapelier toqué qui m'a fait cet œil! s'écria Draco, il me l'a fait en m'imprimant le dessous d'une tasse de thé dans la peau!  
-Qu'on lui coupe la tête! aboya Rogue.  
-On ne pourrait pas lui couper autre chose? demanda Malfoy. Je trouve que les Weasley prolifèrent déjà assez comme ça...  
-C'est une idée.

-Non! crièrent les Maraudeurs qui constituaient le jury, donnez-lui une punition plus légère!

-Bon...cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor! se décida Rogue. Coupable suivant...enfin, je veux dire "suivante": "Miss-je-sais-tout-sauf-fermer-ma grande-bouche-et-encore-je-suis-poli "!

Hermione se retrouva au centre de la salle.

-Vous êtes accusée de toujours tout savoir, de toujours vouloir avoir raison et de croire que vous êtes la plus intelligente! Qu'avez à dire pour votre défense? dit Rogue.  
-Que ce sont là des idées qu'on se fait de moi qui ne sont pas tout à fait justes!  
-Qu'on lui coupe la tête!  
-Une punition plus légère! demandèrent encore les Maraudeurs.  
-Bon, d'accord, si elle veut s'en sortir, elle va devoir rédiger un essais sur les effets secondaires produits pour une vielle potion archaïque que l'on ne fabriquait plus depuis des siècles.  
-Mais je l'ai déjà fait! C'est juste qu'un lapin blanc me l'a volé! supplia Hermione.  
-Alors retrouvez-le!

Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et elle atterrit sur un amas de Filet du Diable. Elle regarda au-dessus d'elle et vit un carré de lumière se découper et elle crut entendre les jappements de Touffu.

-Je suis en train de revivre la fin de ma première année ou quoi?

La plante commença à l'enlacer et Pattenrond réapparut.

-Ça te dirait une petite énigme, toi qui aime tant la logique?  
-Deux secondes, j'étouffe,moi!  
-Voici: "Je suis une fleur et on me trouve dans une cour, qui suis-je?"  
-Fleur Delacour? C'est quoi cette énigme de nul?  
-Et oui, c'est moi!

Fleur apparut, enfin, techniquement, on devrait plutôt dire que le Filet du Diable bourgeonna et donna naissance à une fleur géante dont le cœur était le visage de la demi-vélane.

-Je suis belle, hein?

D'autres fleurs apparurent, représentant Lavande et le reste des filles qui s'étaient moquées d'Hermione le matin même. D'ailleurs, elles étaient toujours en train de le faire.

-Oh, Granger, tu es encore plus laide que d'hab', tu as mal dormi?  
-Non, mais regardez-la, elle est vraiment tout sauf jolie!  
-Vous croyez que c'est vraiment une fille?  
-Elle ressemble à rien! Aucun style!  
-Juste une cervelle sur pattes, mais pas une seule molécule d'œstrogène!

Hermione sentait l'étreinte de la plante se refermer sur à coup elle s'écria:

-Si, je suis une vraie fille! Je ne suis pas superficielle et j'ai de la personnalité, c'est tout! Et puis, d'abord, commet ça se fait que vous connaissiez les mots "molécule" et "œstrogène", vous êtes trop stupides, normalement! Et ça, c'est pas logique!

Elle brandit sa baguette et d'un coup d'incendio, brûla la plante et ses monstrueuses fleurs-bimbos.

Après elle s'en alla vers la salle suivante, qui se trouva être celle de l'échiquier.

-Ah bon, et les clefs volantes, il n'y en a pas?

Elle s'aperçut de la présence de Ron, Malfoy et Rogue et qu'ils étaient trois des statues de pierre, des pions d'échec à vrai dire. Ron était un chevalier noir et les deux autres le roi et la reine blancs.

-Punissez-le! dit Malfoy à Rogue.

Celui-ci son épée de pierre et l'abattit sur Ron dont la tête se détacha.

-Noooonnn!cria Hermione.  
-Quoi? dit Malfoy, on s'en fout, c'est juste un Weasley!  
-C'est pas juste un Weasley!C'est...c'est...  
-C'est quoi? Hein,vas-y, dis-le, Granger la grosse tête!  
-C'est...c'est l'homme de ma vie! Et toi, arrête de dire que je suis une grosse tête, c'est juste que toi, tu en as une trop petite (et je parle pas uniquement de ta tête!).

Et elle lui flanqua une baffe, la même que celle quelle lui avait balancée en troisième année, malgré sa constitution de pierre, Malfoy se désagrégea entièrement.

-Échec au roi!

-Il te reste une épreuve!annonça Rogue.

Tout d'un coup, le décor de l'échiquier se transforma en celui de l'épreuve des potions.

-On va voir si tu es si brillante! Vas-y, choisis une potion!  
-Prends celle qui contient de la mélasse!dit une des bouteille sur laquelle le visage de Neville était apparu.  
-Non, celle qui contient du poivre!susurra un autre flacon aux traits de Luna.  
-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?  
-Passe de l'autre côté du miroir!

Elle se retourna et vit Harry, qui ressemblait toujours à un lièvre et qui lui désignait le miroir du Riséd. L'image du lapin blanc tenant son devoir s'y trouvait.

-Va de l'autre côté du miroir et puis réveille-toi!  
-Quoi?  
-Réveille-toi!

Quelqu'un la secouait. C'était Harry. Ils étaient assis sur un banc dans la classe de Rogue.

-Hermione, réveille-toi, tu t'es endormie!  
-Endormie?  
-Oui, dépêche-toi de prendre ton devoir, Rogue arrive!

Elle avait donc tout simplement rêvé! Son devoir était posé sur son banc et elle le tendit à un Rogue furieux de la voir sourire.  
Plus tard, elle raconta à ses deux amis son étrange rêve.

-Vraiment, rien n'était logique dans ce rêve, tout était parfaitement irrationnel!  
-Les rêves sont toujours irrationnels! lui dit Ron avec un sourire.


	4. Harrillon

Cette histoire parodie _Cendrillon_, de Perrault et Grimm

* * *

_Harrillon_

écrit par la fée

Ron Weasley dormait tranquillement quand un cri affreux retentit dans tout le Terrier. Il se réveilla en sursaut, croyant que la maison était attaquée par on ne sait quoi. Il sauta hors de son lit, saisit sa baguette, prêt à affronter l'ennemi, même en pyjama des Canons de Chuddley.

Le cri se répéta, c'était un hurlement vraiment terrifiant, à vous glacer le sang. Ensuite, on entendit une femme pleurer à grand bruit, puis râler et ronchonner.

Ron déposa sa baguette. Il n'y avait pas le moindre danger : Ginny était encore en train de piquer une crise, voilà tout. Il soupira et alla la trouver, pour lui dire de la mettre en veilleuse, car le lendemain, il travaillait dans un bar et ne voulait pas s'endormir au beau milieu de la préparation d'un cocktail.

Ça faisait un moment que Ron et Ginny vivaient tous seuls, privés de leur famille, qui avait péri à cause de Celui-dont-le-nom-s'écrit-avec-tout-plein-de-traits-d'union.

-Beuheueuheuuuuuu, ouinnnnnnnn ! Sanglota Ginny en réveillant tous les gnomes du jardin qui se mirent à piailler comme des fous.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron de mauvaise humeur.

-Je suis malheureeeuuuuuuuuse !

-Quoi ? Encore ? Et c'est pourquoi cette fois ? Si c'est encore parce que tu penses avoir pris du poids, je t'ai déjà dit que 48 Kg, ce n'était pas un excès pondéral et, d'ailleurs, tu…

-Mais non, crétin, ce n'est pas ça ! Beuouiiiinnnn !

-Alors, c'est quoi ? demanda-t-il patiemment.

-Je n'ai pas de petit amiiiii !

- Rhoooo ce n'est pas la mort ! Moi, je n'ai pas de copine non plus…

-Oui, mais toi, c'est normal, t'es un naze, mais moi qui suis jolie et populaire, je devrais trouver chaussure à mon pied !

-Comment ça "un naze" ? Si j'avais pas juré sur la tombe de papa et maman de prendre soin de toi, je t'assassinerais pendant la nuit !

-Beuheuuueh…tu ne m'aimes paaaaaas !

-Mais si mais si, je t'aime ! C'est juste que t'es une peste…

-Si tu m'aimes, alors prouve-le !

-Quoi ? Mais comment ?

-Trouve-moi un fiancé !

-Rien que ça ? Eh ben…

-Tu refuses ? C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu ne m'aimes paaaasss !

Et elle repartit dans un hurlement tellement puissant que l'air qu'elle expira ravagea la tête de son frère, laissant celui-ci avec une coiffure étrange.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, je vais te trouver un fiancé ! Mais comment veux-tu que…

-Organise un bal et je choisirai celui qui me plait le plus !

-Un bal ? Et avec quel argent ?

-Ben, pourquoi pas celui que tu gagnes à ton travail ?

-Quoi ? Celui que j'économise depuis un an pour me payer un balai que ne se fasse pas doubler par les papillons ?

-Ben oui, pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas ?

-Ben, c'est que…j'avais envie de l'avoir, ce balais !

-Baaeeuhhhhhouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iinnnnnnn ! Tu m'aimes paaaasssss !

Elle cria cette fois tellement forte que Ron s'envola et s'incrusta dans le plâtre du mur derrière lui.

-Ok, fit-il, tu l'auras ton bal…mais c'est bien parce que je t'aime !

xxxx

Harry, vêtus de haillons, était en train de récurer les toilettes avec une brosse à dent. Dolores Ombrage, son horrible belle-mère, le regardait faire avec un sourire mauvais.

-Je veux que cela brille comme du cristal, c'est compris ?

-Oui, maman, bougonna-t-il, avec autant de dégoût à l'appeler "maman" que s'il devait lécher la merde qu'il récurait.

-Allez, un peu de nerfs, ça ne rutile pas assez, je veux pouvoir admirer mon incroyable beauté dedans !

"Mais de quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ? Qui pourrait la trouver jolie à part ses compères, les crapauds ?" pensa-t-il amèrement.

-Alors, comment il s'en sort ? dit une voix traînante.

C'était Draco, le "frère" de Harry, avec son chat dans les bras ; enfin, en réalité, il n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec lui, mais leurs parents respectifs étaient morts et Dolorès les avaient recueillis, ainsi que Dudley, un autre orphelin.

Elle déclarait que tous les quatre formaient une grande famille, mais Harry dormait dans une mansarde dans le grenier et servait d'esclave à Dolores. Celle-ci avait toujours privilégié les deux autres parce que leurs prénoms commençaient par "D", comme "Dolores" et comme "décret", d'ailleurs, elle en avait instauré un :

_Toute personne dont le prénom ne commence pas par "D" est de classe inférieure._

Lucius, l'énorme chat de Draco, sauta des bras de son maître et alla plaquer ses pattes toutes sales sur la surface propre et brillante du cabinet que Harry venait de nettoyer.

-Oh, non, sale bête !

-Commence ose-tu parler de mon chat ? S'insurgea le blondinet, tu oublies que c'est lui qui nous a débarrassés de ces putain de souris !

Harry retint ses larmes: les souris en question avaient été ses seules amies, ils leur avait confectionné des vêtements miniatures et leur avait donné des noms comme "Jack" et "Gus", mais Lucius n'en avait fait qu'une bouchée.

-Il y a une tâche, là ! fit remarquer Dolores.

-Je ne vois rien, répliqua Harry.

De fait, la cuvette était d'une pureté impeccable, on aurait pu manger dedans (bien que je ne le conseille à personne). Mais l'horrible femme-crapaud prenait du plaisir à maltraiter le pauvre Harry.

-Tu mens !aboya-t-elle, et tu sais ce qui arrive quand on ment ?

-Oui…, murmura Harry amèrement.

-Tu me copieras autant de fois que cela sera nécessaire "Je ne dois pas raconter de mensonges" avec ton sang !

-Bien…

-Mais ne perds pas trop de temps pour ça, j'ai encore du boulot à te refiler !

-Quoi donc, maman ?

-Et bien…comme les écolos commencent à me courir, j'ai décidé de les ennuyer avec un nouveau décret !

Elle sortit un rouleau de parchemin et le lut.

-_L'effet de serre n'est pas assez destructeur, dorénavant, toutes les forêts de cette planètes devront être rasées _…et toi, Harry, je veux que tu déboises la Forêt Interdite…mais sans magie ! Tu auras juste droit à une paire de cisailles…et tu ne dormiras pas avant d'avoir fini !

-Bien, maman…mais j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose…

-Quoi donc ?

-Ben…j'aimerais avoir une nouvelle brosse à dent…

-Pourquoi ? Tu en as déjà une !

-Parce que j'ai du la prendre pour nettoyer ces toilettes…

-Et alors, tu peux toujours l'utiliser pour te brosser les dents, je ne vois pas où est le problème !

Dolores et Draco ricanèrent en chœur et puis s'en allèrent. Dudley arriva en courant et bouscula Harry.

-Dégage de là, j'ai chopé une gastro !

Harry déguerpit, en se disant que les toilettes auraient encore besoin d'être nettoyées.

xxxx

-_Tous les beaux mecs de Grande-Bretagne sont cordialement invités au bal donné par la princesse Ginevra…_ Non, ça ne va pas ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle dictait à son frère.

-Bon, je recommence…, grommela Ron avant de prendre un nouveau papier cartonné.

-_Tous les beaux mecs du Royaume-Uni…_

-Qu'est-ce que ça change, c'est un synonyme ?

-Pas du tout, espèce d'inculte : Le Royaume-Uni correspond à la Grande-Bretagne plus l'Irlande du Nord…ça fait plus de mecs pour moi !

-Je rajoute trois cent couverts ?

-Ronald Weasley, c'est du sarcasme que je sens poindre dans ta voix ?

-Quelle observation, princesse Ginevra !

-Bon, on reprend…_ Tous les beaux mecs du Royaume-Uni sont cordialement invités au bal donné par la princesse Ginevra…_ Non ! _la merveilleuse princesse. _…attends…voilà _la délicieuse princesse Ginevra_ ! Voilà ! T'as fini ?

-Minute papillon…laisse-moi le temps !

-Quoi, tu ne sais pas écrire ?

-Si mais tu m'as demandé de faire les voyelles en rose et les consonnes en bleu, avec des petits cœurs en guise de points sur les i…même si j'étais ambidextre, ça me prendrait du temps !

-Arrête de râler…

-Voilà, c'est terminé…je vais dupliquer cette invitation par magie.

-Au fait, tu sais que j'ai invité Hermione à la cérémonie ?

-Quoi ? Trahison !

-Ben quoi, peut-être que si tu t'excuses d'être sorti avec cette Lavande Brown, elle acceptera de te reprendre, et aucun de nous deux ne sera célibataire à la fin de cette soirée ! Tu vois, je pense à toi, parfois, tu as sérieusement besoin d'aide pour ta vie amoureuse, ah la la …

-Je ne veux pas revoir Hermione ! C'est une cinglée, j'ai même pas eu le temps de m'expliquer avec elle qu'elle m'avait déjà assommé avec _L'histoire de Poudlard_, puis elle l'a fait avec son manuel de métamorphoses, puis avec _La magie pour les masochistes_! Et à la fin, je suis tombé dans les pommes et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais à poil au milieu d'un champs de maïs ! Alors, désolé, mais elle ne m'a pas laissé un très bon souvenir.

-Euh…pour l'histoire que t'étais tout nu dans le maïs…c'est de la faute de Brown…disons que…quand t'étais évanoui…elle en a profité…

-Quoi ?

-Bon, si on en revenait aux invitations…attends, avant de les dupliquer, j'ai un truc à y rajouter !

-Vas-y, je t'écoute…

-Et bien…

Une lueur de malice bien vicieuse brilla dans les yeux de princesse Ginevra.

xxxx

-Les garçoonnnnns ! appela Dolores avec une voix mielleuse qui sonnait bien évidement faux.

Draco et Dudley accoururent.

-Et où est…comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà, celui qui commence par "H" ?

-Je suis là, maman, je m'appelle Harry et je viens de terminer de déboiser la forêt interdite…woua…

Il bâilla.

-Suis fatigué, ajouta-t-il.

-Ben tant pis, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour un travail de couture…mais avant, je voudrais vous lire une invitation !

Elle sortit de sa poche une enveloppe orange contenant l'invitation de Ginny.

-…_ Tous les beaux mecs du Royaume-Uni sont cordialement invités au bal donné par la délicieuse princesse Ginevra_, lut Dolores, vous savez ce que ça signifie mes trésors ? Vous allez enfin vous marier !

Draco et Dudley ne dirent rien, ils savaient que si elle disait cela, c'est parce qu'aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à garder une fiancée, jusqu'ici : Draco les faisait toutes fuir au bout d'un moment avec son caractère de merde, quant à Dudley, il ne parvenait même pas à en séduire une seule…Dolores comptait sur ce bal pour les caser, c'était évident.

-Ben...euh…c'est cool, dit enfin Draco, c'est quand ?

-Ce soir !

-Si tôt ?

-Ouiiiii, il va vous falloir des robes !

-Hein ?

Les deux garçons la regardèrent effarés.

-Mais…vous voulez dire des robes de sorciers ?

-Non,des robes de femmes ! C'est une fantaisie de la princesse, elle veut s'assurer que l'homme de sa vie est prêt à tout pour elle !

-On se croirait dans un jeu de Speed Dating…, commenta Dudley.

-Je ne veux pas porter de fringue de nana! cria Draco.

-Réfléchissez, vous n'aurez peut être pas d'autres chance de trouver une épouse ! argumenta Dolores.

-Bien…OK…, abandonna le blond platine, si c'est un mal nécessaire…

-Très bien, dit Dudley, si je le fais, j'aurais peut être droit à un second rendez-vous avec elle.

-Bien ! dit Dolorès, Harry, tu vas leur confectionner des robes…ainsi que une pour moi…je les accompagne…je vais te donner les modèles que je veux !

Draco et Dudley sentirent leurs cœurs manquer un battement : ils voyaient les horreurs à fanfreluches roses et à petits chatons brodés arriver.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, maman, dit humblement Harry avant de se retirer dans l'atelier pour commencer son travail.

Et Harry trima ainsi toute l'après-midi pour terminer les robes (qui d'ailleurs étaient bel et bien des horreurs à fanfreluches roses et à petits chatons brodés) pour sa belle-mère et ses demi-frères. Et pendant qu'il était à l'ouvrage, une idée lui traversa l'esprit : et si lui aussi allait au bal pour séduire cette mystérieuse princesse ? Peu t-être le sortirait-elle de cette vie de merde qu'il se trimballait depuis sa petite enfance ! Il fallait tenter sa chance !

Une fois le travail fini, il présenta son œuvre, Dolores s'exclama qu'elle était une grande styliste, mais ne remercia aucunement Harry, et les deux garçons firent semblant de vomir en voyant tant de rose. Lucius manifesta une farouche hostilité aux chatons brodés.

-C'est génial, les garçons, enfilez ça !

Et ils allèrent se préparer, non à contrecœur. Au moment de partir, ils constatèrent que Harry les attendait sur le seuil, lui aussi vêtu d'une robe rose à chatons.

-Mais…tu ne devais faire que trois robes, s'insurgea Crapaud-Woman, pour moi et pour mes deux petits cœurs qui commencent par "D", pas pour toi, t'es trop moche !

"Non, mais elle s'est vue ? Elle ressemble au crapaud de la pub pour Crefibel…sauf qu'elle ne rend le sourire à personne, contrairement à leur slogan !"

-Mais, protesta Harry, moi aussi je suis invité, il y avait aussi un carton pour moi !

-Ouais …mais honnêtement…tu n'as aucune chance…tu ne commence même pas par "D", et d'après mon décret, cela signifie que…

Elle déballe son parchemin pour vérifier.

- que tu es de classe inférieure…

-Oui, mais, cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller !

-Bah...C'est vrai…admit Draco…mais d'un autre côté, tu n'as aucune chance…parce que t'es un gros naze…tu te ferais ridiculiser…et moi, ton frère aimant, je veux t'éviter ça !

Il avait dit ça avec un gros sourire faux-cul et Dudley se mit à rigoler tellement fort qu'il exposait ses amygdales au public.

-Je m'en fous ! dit Harry, je veux y aller !

Mais Lucius ne put plus supporter la vue de ces chatons ennemis, il n'y avait de la place que pour un seul chat dans cette maison, et ce serait lui ! Il se jeta sur Harry et mis sa robe en miettes.

-Ben voilà qui est réglé, déclara Dolores, tu n'as plus rien pour aller au bal, donc…

-Je vais en refaire une ! J'ai encore le temps !

Il s'élança dans l'escalier pour rejoindre son atelier, mais Crapaud-Woman décida une fois de plus d'être cruelle.

-Oh, j'ai oublié de te dire…j'ai encore du travail pour toi …

Harry sentit son sang se glacer.

-Il faudrait que tu balaies la cour !

-Mais….

-Exécution !

Harry ne pouvait pas discuter, il prit un balai et se dirigea vers la cour, penaud, alors que les trois autres quittaient la demeure en rigolant. Quand ils furent partis, il se laissa tomber misérablement sur son balai et se mit à pleurer de tout son soul.

-C'est pas juuuuuuussssste !

Cet à ce moment-là qu'une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il se tourna et eut une nouvelle frayeur en voyant la gueule du gars : c'était un type très grand, chevelu, poilu et mal rasé, vêtu d'une robe mauve et de chaussettes à rayures noires et blanches lui remontant à mi-cuisse qui lui souriait de façon bienfaisante, mais quand même effrayante.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda l'inconnu.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répliqua Harry.

-Ben…ça fait chochotte…

-Et c'est un mec en robe qui se permet ce genre de commentaires ?

-Toi aussi tu portes une robe, je te ferais remarquer…enfin…c'était une robe…

-Qui es-tu, déjà, et qu'est-ce que tu fous dans notre jardin ?

-Je suis ta marraine, la bonne fée, dit-il avec une voix haut perchée.

-Hein ?

L'inconnu repris une voix grave.

-Non, en fait, je suis plutôt ton parrain, je suis Sirius Black et mon rôle est de faire en sorte que tu sois heureux !

-Ah bon ? Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu débarques ?

-Ben…

-T'es en retard d'une quinzaine d'années, mon pote, aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs, ma vie a toujours été un cauchemar ! Où étais-tu pendant ce temps-là ?

-À Azkaban….

-Quoi ? T'as été en cabane, en plus ?

-Je me suis échappé hier…et je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps de me doucher…

-J'ai remarqué ! fit Harry en se pinçant le nez, mais je dois t'avouer que ça m'effraye un peu d'apprendre que mon parrain est un horrible taulard en cavale ! Et puis, pourquoi t'es habillé avec une jupe ?

-C'est parce que je suis un fé.

-Gné ?

-C'est le masculin de "fée". Mais je dois porter l'uniforme quand même.

-Ça explique l'étoile à la con sur ta baguette…qu'est-ce que ça apporte de plus qu'une baguette de sorcier au fait ?

-Euh…rien ! C'est juste pour faire pas joli…et parfois, je m'en sers pour me gratter quand j'ai des puces !

-Hein ? Des puces ? Bèèèèrk ! Mais pourquoi t'as fait de la taule ?

-Je suis innocent, c'est la faute à un sale rat…il s'appelle Peter, mais quand il se transforme en rat, il se fait appeler Gus !

-Aaaaah…alors cet abruti de chat s'est vraiment rendu utile…mais n'empêche qu'il a détruit ma robe !

-Qui ?

-Lucius ! L'abruti de chat de Draco, mon demi-frère ! A cause de ça, je ne pourrai pas aller au bal…..c'est vraiment trop injuuuuuuste !

-Du calme, Calimero ! Je peux arranger ça !

-C'est vrai ?

-Je suis quand même ton parrain ! Allez, lève toi !

Harry s'exécuta et Sirius lui tapota la tête avec sa baguette étoilée.

-_ Pilipilou, flûte à six trous, tagada tsoin tsoin ploum ploum. Je m'appelle Jordy, j'ai quatre ans et j'suis petit !_

-C'est nécessaire, ces formules débiles ?

-Non, pas du tout, c'est pour me concentrer ! _Les chaussettes de l'archiduchesse…_ bon…j'y vais !

La baguette de Sirius inonda son filleul de paillettes argentées, et un instant plus tard, Harry était vêtu d'une incroyable robe blanche scintillante et d'un petit diadème. Ses lunettes étaient devenues des lentilles.

-C'est super !Enfin, la princesse a de drôles de goûts, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, les robes…mais elle est magnifique !

-Je suis génial ! s'exclama modestement Sirius.

-Y'a juste un truc…

-Quoi ?

-C'est quoi ces pantoufles de verres (1) ? C'est peut-être joli, mais…

-Il marcha et les chaussures se brisèrent en mille morceaux…

-Ah ouais…je vois, en effet, c'était pas une bonne idée…pas grave, je vais te refiler mes pantoufles à moi !

Et il lui tendit deux énormes machins avec une tête de chien noir dessus.

-Comme ça, t'auras chaud aux pieds !

-Merci…bon, il faut que j'y aille !

-Attends, passe moi ton balai !

Harry lui donna le balai qu'il utilisait pour brosser la cour et Sirius refit le truc des paillettes argentées dessus.

-Et voilà !

-Un éclair de feu ! Oh, merci beaucoup ! T'es mon parrain adoré !

-Mais de rien !

Harry s'assit sur le balai et s'apprêta à partir.

-Attends ! Une minute ! Il y a un truc que j'ai oublié de te dire !

-Quoi ?

-Ben…c'est que…il va falloir que tu te dépêches de séduire la princesse…parce qu'à quatre heure du matin, le charme se brisera…

-Super…une course contre la montre…mais pourquoi quatre heure du matin ?

-Ben…c'est comme ça…pourquoi ?

-Ben…je m'attendais plutôt à minuit...enfin, je suis content d'avoir un délais plus long, c'est pas ça …mais…minuit, ça fait plus "magique", enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Voilà le topo : le charme est lié avec celui qui l'a jeté, c'est-à-dire moi, tant que je suis sobre, il tiendra bon, mais dès que je ne le suis plus, paf ! tu redeviendras une pauvre petite souillon ! Et si tu crois qu'à minuit, je suis déjà bourré, ben là mon gars tu m'insultes ! En revanche, vers quatre heures du matin, tu peux commencer à t'inquiéter…

-D'accord…bon, j'y vais ! Merci pour tout !

Et Harry décolla.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? se demanda Sirius.

Il y réfléchit un instant.

-Je sais ! Je vais discrètement suivre mon filleul pour voir comment il s'en sort ! Comme ça, je profiterai du buffet,en plus…et peut-être que moi aussi je trouverai quelqu'un pour faire ma vie…parce que toutes ces années de prison SANS SEXE, c'était vraiment effroyable…ouais…je vais essayer de me trouver quelqu'un...

Il renifla son aisselle.

-Mais d'abord, je prends une douche !

xxxx

Les invités se tenaient en ligne. Ginny les observait assise dans son trône et Ron se trouvait à côté d'elle, scrutant les prétendants de sa sœur avec un regard haineux. Si on devait se fier à la tête qu'il faisait à cet instant précis, aucun des candidats ne devait gagner. Il se leva, se campa devant eux, et leur sortit un aimable discours de bienvenue :

-Salut, bande de baltringues abrutis ! Super les robes, on se croirait dans _La cage aux folles_…ou encore chez Michou…alors, vous voulez ma sœur ? Ben va falloir m'impressionner avant ! Je vous ai concocté une série d'épreuves et seul le vainqueur aura le droit d'approcher la pest...euh…princesse !

Il déplia un parchemin sur lequel il avait inscrit les épreuves et le lut.

-Alors, vous devrez : gagner une course contre un guépard dopé, aller rechercher une petite cuillère dans l'estomac d'un alligator à mains nues, avaler du vomi, chanter le répertoire de Lorie…

-Ronald, tu ne m'avais pas parler de ça ! s'écria Ginny.

-T'avais qu'à te débrouiller toute seule pour ta connerie bal si tu voulais que tout ce passe comme tu le veux !

-Tu ne m'aimes paaasssss !Ouiiinnnnnn ! Rhaaaaa, on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même…aller, laisse-moi faire, tu es viré !

-Yeeeesssss ! s'écria le rouquin, ivre de joie, mais comment on fait pour l'alligator ?

Un des cuistots sortit des cuisines en hurlant, les vêtements déchirés et ensanglantés. L'alligator le poursuivit.

-Au secours ! cria-t-il, il a déjà bouffé mon collègue, à l'aide !

Tout le monde se mit à crier et à paniquer.

-Un croco, au secours ! pleura Dudley.

-Nan, c'est un alligator, Ducon ! précisa Ron.

-Fais quelque chose contre cet animal ! tempêta Ginny, si il bouffe les invités, ça le fera pas !

-Ok…Médor ? Au pied couché !dit Ron.

Et l'alligator courut vers lui et se coucha à ses pieds, obéissant. Tout le monde tira une gueule jusque par terre.

-Bravo, Médor ! Tu es un bon alligator.

Médor se coucha sur le dos et le rouquin lui caressa le ventre.

-C'est mon Medorounet à moi, ça, c'est mon Medorounet ! Viens faire un bisou à Tonton Ronnie…

-Vire moi cette horreur ! aboya la princesse Ginevra.

-Rhaaa la la…

Il sortit avec le reptile et Ginny dirigea la soirée selon ses souhaits, et fit donc défiler les candidats devant elle. Harry arriva discrètement et prit place dans la file.

-Trop petit… trop grand…trop laid…trop l'air con…trop Ron…

-Mais c'est moi, espèce d'andouille, je vais juste chercher des cuillères pour Médor.

-Casse-toi !

Elle inspira.

-Bon, je reprends…trop moche…trop chauve…trop poilu…

Arriva le tour de Draco et Dudley.

-Eurk ! C'est quoi ça ! Y'en a un qui ressemble à un phacochère et l'autre à une mangouste ! Vous êtes Timon et Pumba, c'est ça ?

-Quoi ? s'insurgèrent les blonds.

Plus loin, Ron aperçut Hermione dans un coin de la salle.

-Merde ! Je ne veux pas la voir…vite, une cachette !

Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit d'autre solution que de se planquer sous la table du buffet dont la nappe descendait jusqu'au sol. Il y trouva un homme en costume de fée qui bouffait des pistaches.

-Salut, moi c'est Sirius…t'es mignon…tu t'appelles comment ? Tu veux bien me rapporter un peu de sangria ?

xxxx

Hermione ne vit pas Ron. Mais elle aperçut Harry qui lui jeta un œil, se sentant observé. Arriva son tour de se présenter à la princesse.

Ginny, voyant Harry, tomba à genoux et en pâmoison.

-Mon Dieu !

-A ce point-là ?

-C'est lui ! Je l'ai trouvé ! Il est trop beaaauuuuuu !

-Ah euh...d'accord…

-Allez, les autres, allez vous-en, la place est prise !

Les autres candidats furent tellement déçus qu'ils se mirent tous à crier : "Rembourser ! Rembourser !" Une émeute générale se déclencha et les invités commencèrent à tout casser ! Ginny tira Harry par la main et l'entraîna au calme.

-Nous voilà enfin seuls !

-Euh ouais…

-Que tu es beau ! Que tu as la classe ! Même avec une robe tu es divin !

"Elle m'a pas vu avec mes lunettes" songea-t-il.

-Nous allons nous marier et tu seras l'homme de ma vie pour toujours ! Tu es…c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Harry.

-Harry ? C'est un nom de prince ! C'est génial !

Harry eut soudain la vision d'un imbécile de la famille royale célèbre pour ses conneries et ne comprit pas le compliment de Ginny.

-Tu es un prince et je suis une princesse ! Oh, nous allons vivre heureux et avoir plein d'enfants !

-Euh…

-Oh, oui, on aura une grande maison, avec un grand jardin et une grande cour …

"Est-ce que je devrai la balayer ? "

Ginny commença à exposer ses projets d'avenir et Harry lutta pour ne pas s'endormir. Au bout d'un moment, il constata l'évidence : la princesse Ginevra était CHIANTE ! Elle lui rabattit les oreilles toute la nuit avec son discours niais et ennuyeux. Enfin, pas toute la nuit…car 4 heures approchait ! En jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, Harry s'en aperçut et décida de prendre congé de la princesse.

-Euh…princesse Ginevra…je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir partir…

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben….je doit rentrer pour une certaine heure et…

-Tu aimes déjà une autre femme, c'est ça ?

-Mais non !

-Tu m'aimes paaaaasssss ! Ouiiiinnnnnn !

Confronté à ce cri strident, il se boucha les oreilles et attendit patiemment qu'elle ait fini. Il vit ses pantoufles se retransformer en ses baskets habituelles : il ne fallait plus perdre de temps!

-Je vous jure que ce n'est pas pour une autre femme…

-Alors, jure-moi aussi de m'aimer jusqu'à la mort et même au-delà !

Il réfléchit un instant…être lié à elle pour l'éternité ? Non, mauvaise idée…le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle !

Il sentit ses lentilles sauter hors de ses yeux pour redevenir des lunettes.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ginny.

-Je dois y aller ! s'écria Harry avant de s'enfuir en courant.

La transformation s'opéra peu à peu…son diadème disparut, et quand il arriva hors d la vue des invités et de la princesse, il n'avait également plus de robe scintillante, mais des guenilles roses.

-Et ben..voilà,c'est fini….

-Ça alors ! dit une voix.

Il se retourna et vit Hermione.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais utilisé la magie pour ça !

-Euh…ben…

Il lui expliqua tout, avec l'histoire du fé Sirius et cetera.

-Des fées ? Je n'ai jamais étudié leur magie ! Tu peux me présenter ton parrain ? Où est-il ?

-A cette heure-ci ? Probablement dans le caniveau à dessoûler…

-Ah…euh…on peut se revoir, dans ce cas ? Je m'appelle Hermione !

Ils se mirent d' accord pour se rencontrer à nouveau et ils discutèrent de leurs vies : Harry raconta comme c'était dur de vivre dans une famille de cinglés obsédés par la lettre "D" et Hermione parla des rouquins qui brisent le cœur en sortant avec des pouffes et dont la tête est tellement dure qu'il faut les assommer à plusieurs reprises avec des livres très lourds pour parvenir à les faire taire.

Ils se quittèrent après avoir échanger leurs adresses et Harry rentra chez lui. Il rêva toute la nuit d'une charmante jeune fille, mais ce n'était pas l'abominable princesse Ginevra.

xxxx

Le lendemain matin, Ron se réveilla et sentit la brise matinale sur sa peau nue.

Comment ça "nue"?

Il constata bien vite, qu'effectivement, il était à poil…et dehors, par ailleurs !

Il se releva pour se mettre assis et se trouva nez à nez avec un épis de maïs. Il regarda autour de lui : du maïs, du maïs et encore du maïs !

-Oh, nan ! Ça recommence !

xxxx

Dolores était terrifiée : maintenant que Sirius était là, plus question de traiter Harry comme un esclave ! Cela faisait seulement une matinée qu'ils avaient fait connaissance, et il avait déjà réorganisé les lois dans la maison en supprimant les décrets ! Hermione était arrivée chez eux de bon matin, avide d'étudier les fées.

-Tu veux bien arrêter de prendre des notes en me regardant bêtement ? dit-il, furieux, tu veux pas ma photo tant que t'y es ?

Elle sortit son appareil et le bombarda de flash.

-J'aurais mieux fait de me taire !

Médor l'alligator fit son entrée.

-Je sais pas comment ça se fait, mais quand je me suis réveillé, il dormait au pied de mon lit, comme une abominable descente en écailles ! expliqua Sirius.

-Miaou ! fit le ventre de Médor.

-Il y a un chat à l'intérieur de cet alligator ! s'horrifia Hermione, et il est toujours vivant !

-Lucius ? Où es-tu mon minou ? appela la voix de Draco, c'est l'heure de ton Whiskas !

Harry et Sirius se mirent à rire bêtement.

-Bien fait pour cet abruti de chat !

-Hermione, arrête de m'observer ! Ça me gêne !dit Sirius.

-Mais je t'étudie !

-Rhhaaaaa…Harry, dis-lui d'arrêter !

Mais il remarqua les regards énamourés que Harry envoyait à la brunette.

-Aaaahhh, je vois…la princesse n'était pas à ton goût ?

-Je préfère les intellectuelles aux pestes !

Et ils rougirent tous les deux.

On sonna à la porte. Harry alla ouvrir et découvrit Ron et Ginny sur le seuil.

-Nooonnnn ! Foutez-moi la paix !

-Charmant accueil ! dit Ron avant de se gratter frénétiquement.

-Nous recherchons l'homme que j'ai rencontré hier et qui m'a plus énormément, où est-il ? demanda Ginny.

-Mais c'est lui ! dit Ron en reconnaissant Harry.

-Comment pourrait-on le savoir avant de lui avoir fait essayer les lunettes ?

-Ah…vous les avez retrouvées ? Merci ! dit Harry en attrapant ses binocles dans les mains de la rouquine.

-Heeee, attends, elles appartiennent au prince de hier !

-C'est lui, je te dis ! fit Ron en continuant à se gratter.

-Il les as oubliées hier avant de partir, alors nous parcourrons tout le pays pour le retrouver en faisant essayer ces lunettes à tous les beaux garçons..

-C'est pas la peine de parcourir le pays, je te dis que c'est lui ! Rhhaaa ce que ça peut me démanger !

-Ouais, c'est moi, merci pour mes lunettes !dit Harry.

-Ben voilà déjà quelque chose de fait, dit Ron, mais moi, je suis également à la recherche de mon alligator et de la personne qui a profité de moi la nuit dernière avant de me laisser dans un champ…rhaaa ça gratte !

Hermione et Sirius arrivèrent, intéressés par ce qui se passait. En apercevant Ron, ce dernier stoppa net.

-Pourquoi tu te grattes comme ça ? demanda Harry.

-Ben..Je sais pas comment ça se fait mais…QUELQU'UN M'A REFILE DES PUCES !

Harry se tourna vers Sirius qui sifflait de façon innocente.

-Bon, je vais voir si Hermione va bien depuis trente secondes ! dit-il.

-Elle est à côté de toi, fit remarquer Ginny.

Mais il tourna les talons.

-Et c'est quoi le truc accroché dans ton dos ? demanda Ron.

Avant que Sirius ait pu régir, le rouquin avait saisit la chose et constata que c'était…

-Une feuille de maïs !

Ron leva les yeux vers Sirius et puis l'attrapa par le col.

-Viens dans la pièce à côté…on va s'expliquer !

Ils partirent et Ginny sauta au cou de Harry qui avait remis ses lunettes.

-C'est toi, tu es mon prince !

-Noonnnn ! Je veux pas t'épouser ! s'écria-t-il avant d'aller se réfugier dans les bras d'Hermione.

-Quoi ? Alors tu m'as menti ! Tu aimes vraiment une autre femme ?

-Ben en fait, quand je te l'ai dit, c'était pas encore un mensonge, mais…

Ginny se mit à hurler, mais Harry et Hermione l'ignorèrent et s'en allèrent bras dessus dessous.

-Viens habiter chez moi ! proposa la brunette.

-Merci ! répondit le binoclard, j'en avais marre de vivre chez les dingues !

-Beuuuhhhhh j'ai pas de petit ami, je suis malheureuuuuuuussssseeeee ! pleurnicha Ginny.

Elle se mit à pleurer et Dolorès, Dudley et Draco apparurent pour voir ce qui était à l'origine de ce vacarme épouvantable.

-Roooooonnnnnnnnaaaaaalllld ! appela Ginny, viens me consoleeeeerrr !

Le frangin revint, mais il tenait Sirius par la main et lui souriait niaisement.

-Désolé, sœurette, mais j'en ai marre de passer tous tes caprices ! Je vais te quitter et partir vivre avec Sirius et Médor au Square Grimmauld !

-Quoi ? Tu vas me laisser toute seule ? Mais..pourquoi tu veux aller avec ce crétin ?

-Hey ! fit Sirius.

-On a parlé, lui et moi, expliqua Ron, et tout compte fait, il a peut être une étoile sur sa baguette, il est plutôt un amant CINQ étoiles ! Alors…enfin, tu vois, je crois que je vais faire ma vie avec lui….

-Tu m'aimes paaaaaaas !

-Tu es très lucide !

Sirius sourit et flanqua une petite fessée au rouquin et ils s'en allèrent tous les deux, Médor les suivit.  
Ginny se retrouva toute seule.

-J'ai plus de petit ami et mon frère m'a abandonnée…que vais-je devenir ?

-Et bien…dit Dolorès…maintenant que ce maudit fé est parti, nous allons pouvoir recommencer à pratiquer l'esclavage.

-Mais Harry a filé avec Hermione! objecta Draco.

-C'est pas grave, nous lui avons trouvé une remplaçante…

-Hein ? Quoi ? fit Ginny.

Les trois "D" la regardèrent d'un air parfaitement sadique.

Et c'est ainsi que l'énervante petite princesse devint une martyre, que Lucius fut digéré par un alligator, que Harry et Hermione tombèrent amoureux et que Ron et Sirius s'achetèrent de la lotion anti-puce, les colliers qui vont avec et quelques hectares de champs de maïs pour s'amuser dedans.

Ils vécurent heureux mais n'eurent pas d'enfants parce qu'Hermione ne voulait pas et que Ron et Sirius ne le peuvent pas…Par contre, Ginny se retrouva enceinte de Draco par accident, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire…

* * *

(1) de** vair** dans la vraie version, mais merci Walt Disney d'avoir fait cette transition ridicule!


	5. Les six frères roux

Cette histoire parodie _Les six frères cygnes_, de Grimm

* * *

_Les six frères roux_

écrit par l'elfe

Un jour un sorcier se promenait dans une grande forêt. Quand le soir arriva, il avait perdu son chemin. Il aperçu une grande maison et y frappa. Narcissa Malfoy lui ouvrit lui dit :

-Tu es perdu ?

-Heu…Oui, répondit le sorcier. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer le chemin de la sortie ?

-Oui, mais à une condition : tu épouseras ma sœur Bellatrix…Elle est si belle !

-Ne puis-je la voir ? s'enquit le sorcier.

-Naturellement.

La jolie Narcissa appela sa sœur. Bellatrix arriva et déclara :

-Un rouquin à moitié chauve…ARTHUR WEASLEY !

Quant au pauvre Arthur, il se dit que la beauté était relative, car il se demanda ce que faisait le mot "belle" dans le prénom d'une femme qui ne l'était pas ! Après avoir juré qu'il épousera la fille –décision prise rapidement car l'estomac rouquin réclamait satisfaction- Bella retourna avec Arthur dans le château de ce dernier. Le lendemain Arthur eu envie de se pendre mais alla tout de même à l'autel. Arthur s'enchaîna à Bella pour le meilleur ( Y a du meilleur ?) et pour le pire ("Bella" et "pire" dans la même phrase, c'est un pléonasme).

Amen !

Arthur avait de son précédent mariage six fils et une fille : tous roux. Ils les cacha à Bellatrix car il savait qu'elle haïssait ses enfants. Malheureusement, les fréquentes disparitions de son époux éveillèrent les soupçons de Bella. Comme le chauve paternel avait bien planqué ses monstres roux, elle du tabasser un gnome de garde pour avoir réponse à ses questions. Le gnome avoua tout ce qu'il savait et Bella ensorcela une grande bouteille de shampooing qu'elle alla porter aux rouquinos.

Pendant ce temps, les six fils faisaient tourner en bourrique leur jeune sœur. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred & Georges et Ron la suppliaient d'aller chercher des cerises en haut d'un arbre. Ils insistèrent tellement qu'elle accepta et s'en alla, son seau sous le bras.

Alors que Ginny n'était qu'a un kilomètre du château, Bella frappa à la porte et c'est Bill, l'aîné qui lui ouvrit :

-Bonjour madame, fit-il poliment.

-Bonjour, je suis une servante. J'ai un cadeau de la part de votre père.

Elle montra son présent. Bill ne fut même pas étonné car les idées de son père étaient farfelues. Il remercia la servante et retourna près de ses frères.

-Du shampooing ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux Fred & Georges.

-De l'anti-poux ! s'extasia Charlie.

-Comment a-t-il deviné ? s'étonna Ron.

Et à Percy de déclarer :

-A la douche.

Les six frères s'y précipitèrent. Mais le produit moussant s'étalait abondamment, plus leurs belles mèches rousses changeaient de couleurs…jusqu'à prendre une couleur fort sombre : noir! A la vue de leur chevelure si lugubre, ils décidèrent de se cloîtrer dans le château.

Ginny pestait contre ses frères quand elle entendit une servante ricaner… Elle craignit aussitôt qu'un malheur ne soit arriver à ses frangins. Elle rentra discrètement dans le château. Elle trouva ses frères nus comme des vers, contemplant les uns les autres leurs cheveux si sombres. Elle fondit en larmes et sortie courante et se heurta à son père.

-Qu'y a t il ma puce ? Demanda Arthur.

Ginny expliqua ce qu'elle avait vu. Arthur soupçonna sa femme mais n'avait pas de preuve.

-Papa, je vais essayer de leur parler.

Trouvant porte close, elle fit le tour du château et entra par une petite porte, et se fit remarquer par Bill.

-Ginny que fais-tu là ?

-Je veux vous aider.

-C'est impossible ! Pendant six ans tu ne devras rire et tu devras créer un shampooing au gingembre et au sucre roux!

Bill laissa errer son regard sur la chevelure de sa petite sœur et murmura :

-Nous ne sommes plus dignes d'être des Weasley.

La jeune fille s'enfuit du château et fit un large détour pour éviter son père.

La nuit tombée, Ginny se sentit assez loin du royaume paternel. Il faisait noir, elle grimpa dans un arbre et s'endormit. Le lendemain elle commença à recréer la formule du shampooing. Elle ne faisait que son travail. Elle pensait être dans son arbre depuis longtemps, a sa tâche, quand un chasseur l'interpella :

-Qui es-tu ?

Naturellement, elle ne répondit pas.

-Nous ne te ferons aucun mal.

Elle secoua la tête mais rien n'y fit. A force de ne pas recevoir de réponses, le chasseur en eut marre, grimpa à l'arbre, se saisi d'elle et la mena à son prince.

-Qui es-tu demanda, affectueusement, le prince

"Waw ! Pensa-t-il. Une vraie bombe sexuelle!"

Comme elle ne répondait pas, ils s'étudièrent en silence

"Noir de cheveux, les yeux verts, une cicatrice ne forme de lune - vestige de la bagarre contre le seigneur voisin : Draco Malle-Folle - plutôt bien bâti, mhhh ! Miam miam ! Je le mangerai bien pour mon déjeuner !", pensait la rouquine.

"De jolis cheveux roux, des yeux bleus à tomber raide, des seins appétissant…et le reste…elle est trop belle pour les autres !", pensait le prince.

Un éclair apparut…dans les yeux des deux intéressés : coup de foudre !

Le prince se présenta :

-Je suis Harry Potter, prince de l'Ordre du Phénix Brûlé.

Il garda la fille dans son palais. La modestie et la réserve de la fille lui plurent si fort qu'il déclara :

-Je veux l'épouser, elle et personne d'autre!

La jeune rousse eut une crise de gloussement, ça voulait dire "oui " !

Après le mariage, elle du faire la connaissance de la Tante Salvia : froide, rêche, avec un cou de girafe et des dents de cheval. Effrayante, pour tout dire !

Elle disait du mal de la jeune reine :

-Les roux puent en été !

Mais personne ne l'écoutait.

Au bout d'un an, le petit Sirius fit son entrée dans le monde des hommes, et pendant que ça mère dormait, il fut kidnappé par la Tante Salvia, qui barbouilla les lèvres de sa mère de sang.

-C'est un vampire ! Elle a tué son propre fils !

Mais Ginny pleurait tellement. Harry commençait à la connaître. Les rire c'est "oui ", les pleurs c'est "non". Et la vu la quantité…Ce n'était pas elle.

La jeune femme se remit à faire sa drôle de mixture en évitant la (tuuuuttt) de Tante Salvia.

Quand Lily vint au monde, la Tante Salvia recommença son cirque. Harry déclara haut et fort que son épouse ne ferais jamais ça ! Elle était trop heureuse de serrer sa fille dans ses bras.

Mais quand James naquit, ce fut une autre affaire. La reine, ne pouvant rien dire, ne savait pas de défendre. Le peuple de l'Ordre réclama vengeance et Harry fut obligé de prendre sa tendre épouse comme combustible. Et dire qu'il était persuadé qu'elle était innocente. Si elle n'était pas muette, la vérité éclaterait.

Le jour de la sentence, ce fut la fin de deux choses : du shampooing et des six ans de silence.

Quand on la conduisit la mort, elle avait la bouteille dans sa main. Son époux pleurait.

Le bûcher fut allumé d'un coup de baguette. Les six frères arrivèrent en transplanant, stoppèrent le bûcher, firent pleuvoir se lavèrent les cheveux.

Les voilà redevenu roux.

La reine put enfin expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Les enfants étaient sains et saufs.

Tiens, Harry se dit que Salvia ferait un bon combustible quand Arthur apparut, Bella ligotée comme un saucisson, qui alla tenir compagnie à Salvia. Les bûches furent séchées puis rallumées. Et le feu de joie commença !

Ils furent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur jour et le Weasley eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

(Non, sans blagues ? J'le crois pas ! ;-) )


	6. Peter Ron

Cette histoire parodie _Peter Pan_, de James Barrie

* * *

_Peter Ron_

écrit par la fée

Harry n'en revenait pas: il s'était passé tellement de choses bizarres depuis le matin!  
D'abord, Ron avait avalé des dizaines de Chocogrenouilles devant ses yeux, avec une voracité encore plus effrayante qu'à l'habitude, ensuite, il avait bavé en pensant à Romilda Vane, ce qui était franchement flippant, ensuite, une fois guéri de l'amortencia, Slughorn lui avait administré un verre d'alcool qui l'avait envoyé tout droit à l'infirmerie !

Mais le plus déroutant était encore à venir : Hermione n'étudiait pas !

On a beau avoir survécu à Voldemort et avoir connu beaucoup plus de choses que la plupart des écoliers normaux, voir Hermione Granger qui pense à autre chose qu'à ses bouquins, c'était encore plus étonnant que si Dumbledore se mettait à détester le sorbet au citron !  
Normalement, même quand elle avait fini tous ses devoirs de l'année (ce qui arrive vers la mi-novembre, environ), elle se mettait à étudier autre chose, style le code pénal des sorciers, ou encore les manuels d'aide à la formation des Aurores et des Médicomages (car elle peut très bien suivre les deux en même temps) !

Mais là, elle ne faisait rien. Elle avait l'air inquiète, et pour autre chose que ses études, et Harry était déconcerté. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander des explications, elle se leva d'un bond, l'attrapa par la manche, et dit :

-Viens, on va voir Ron à l'infirmerie !

-Ok…

Une fois arrivé devant Ron endormi, Pomfresh les gratifia d'un "vous avez 5 minutes, le temps que je revienne des toilettes, après je vous fous dehors !"

L'infirmière s'en alla.

-Pauvre Ron…, dit Hermione.

-Ça alors…j'ai bien entendu, tu viens de le _plaindre_ ?

-Ben oui, il est inconscient, si tu as remarqué…

-C'est que d'habitude, même quand il va mal, tu trouves toujours de quoi lui crier dessus…mais c'est vrai que là, ça servirait à rien,vu qu'il ne t'entendrait pas…

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, avant d'en revenir à Ron.

-Mais pourquoi…, commença-t-elle.

"Wouaw, c'est la première fois qu'elle montre clairement qu'elle tient à lui", pensa le brun.

-Mais pourquoi…est-il sorti avec cette Lavande Brown ?

"J'ai rien dit."

-Je ne comprends pas…pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça ?

-Hermione, tu ne pourrais pas le lâcher un peu ? Surtout que là, il ne peut pas se défendre, il est inconscient !

-Inconscient…mais oui, c'est ça !

Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire. Elle se mit à fouiller son sac frénétiquement.

-Hein ? Ça te plaisir qu'il soit dans cet état ?

-Mais non…

Elle sortit plusieurs livres…dont un manuel d'aide à la formation des Médicomages !

"Merde alors, c'était vrai !"

-Ah voilà ce que je cherchais !

Elle brandit un volume intitulé _Voyage dans le psychique_ et se mit à la feuilleter.

-J'ai trouvé la formule …Harry, nous allons voyager dans la tête de Ron !

-Hein ? Mais c'est dégoûtant !

-Comment ça ?

-Ben, la tête des gens, c'est dégueu…tu veux quand même pas qu'on aille se promener dans ses méninges, entre ses neurones, c'est dégueu, tout plein de matière grise ! Bèèrk !

-Harry, quand j'ai dit "dans sa tête", je ne parlais pas de son corps mais de son esprit !

-Ah…moi je croyais que tu voulais nous faire rétrécir jusqu'à la taille d'une bactérie et entrer dans son corps pour faire comme dans _Aventure intérieure_ , tu sais le film avec le mec qui…

-Mais non, crème d'asperge, nous allons aller dans son subconscient !

-Ah…mais c'est dégueu !

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

-Si, mais c'est pas bien d'aller voir dans l'esprit des gens, c'est une violation de ses pensées privées…

-Le garçon qui met son nez dans toutes les Pensines qu'il voit et qui n'hésite pas à ouvrir les journaux intimes qui ne lui appartiennent pas peut-il s'abstenir de faire une remarque pour laquelle il est mal placé ?

-D'accord…

Hermione prononça la formule, qui était trop compliquée pour que je l'écrive, et fit de si grands gestes avec sa baguette qu'on aurait dit qu'elle essayait de communiquer en sémaphore avec une seule main.

Un tourbillon argenté sortit de la tête de Ron et s'agrandit pour laisser la place à des humains.

A ce moment-là, Draco Malfoy entra subitement dans l'infirmerie en disant : "Madame Pomfresh ! Milicent Bullstrode m'a mordu, j'ai peut être attrapé la rage et mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, la Sang-de-Bourbe et le Balafréééééééé..."

Ils furent tous les trois aspirés par le vortex. Ils pénétrèrent ainsi dans l'esprit de Ron, qui ressembla d'abord à l'intérieur du tourbillon.

-Où est-ce qu'on va, là ? hurla Malfoy.

-Vers la deuxième étoile à droite ! cria Harry.

-Hein ?

-Euh…je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça…

Tout s'accéléra et ils perdirent connaissance.

Quand Hermione revint à elle, elle constata qu'elle était sur une plage de sable fin.

-Où suis-je ?

-Je sais pas…on dirait une île paradisiaque…, répondit la voix de Harry.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? hurla le Malfoy incongru.

-C'est le subconscient de Ron …

-Et ça ressemble à ça ?

-Si jamais y'a des vahinés sans soutien-gorge, je sais pas ce que je lui fait ! s'emporta Hermione.

-Mais enfin, Hermione, c'est son monde imaginaire intérieur, il y fait ce qu'il y veut ! Et puis, pourquoi t'es en robe de nuit ?

-Hein ? Mais c'est vrai ! Et elle est indécente, cette nuisette !

-Hé hé…Ron doit fantasmer sur toi dans cette tenue…

-Quoi ? Oh le pervers ! Tiens, toi aussi tu as une robe de nuit…une pour homme, comme dans le temps…et un chapeau noir et un parapluie…

-Y'a pire : Malfoy porte une grenouillère de bébé et a un serpent en peluche dans la main !

-Ne me dites pas que Weasley fantasme sur moi dans cette tenue ! répliqua l'intéressé.

-Quelqu'un peut expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Quelqu'un apparut, comme pour répondre.

-Mais…dit Harry…c'est la fée Clochette…vous savez, l'auteuse de la fic? Celle qui est entrain d'écrire ce que nous vivons... son pseudo complet, c'est " la fée Clochette"!

-Quoi ?

-Mais oui…mais je ne rappelle pas qu'elle mesurait dix centimètres…et qu'elle avait des ailes dans le dos…et la même tenue que Sirius dans _Harrillon_, vous savez, la fic dans laquelle je suis Cendrillon ?

-Je suis la fée Clochette…

-On sait…

-Je veux dire : je suis la vraie fée Clochette ! Ron est Peter Pan et vous êtes Wendy, Jean et Michel !

-Ça explique nos tenues…mais la tienne ? Pourquoi c'est la même que Sirius ?

-C'est l'uniforme des fées…

-Pourquoi tu t'inclus dans le fic ? Tu veux devenir une Mary Sue ?

-Non, ça allait avec mon pseudo, c'est tout…Et je ne pouvais pas résister à être la petite fée que Ron adore...

-Et nous sommes…

-Ben, au Pays Imaginaire, _Neverland_ !

-J'espère que c'est moins hostile que le Pays des Merveilles, se plaignit Hermione qui se rappelait avoir endossé le rôle d'Alice dans une fic précédente.

-J'ai bien peur que non…

-T'es pas supposée être muette, aussi?

-Je ne crains qu'il soit trop difficile pour vous de me faire taire...

-Et pourquoi Malfoy est là ? On s'en passerait !

-La ferme, Balafré !

-Il fallait quelqu'un pour jouer Jean et Michel, même si ils n'ont pas vraiment d'utilité…alors j'ai décidé que ce serait toi et Draco, et vous servirez essentiellement à faire des commentaires stupides et à avoir des tenues ridicules pour amuser les lecteurs !

-Hey ! s'écrièrent les deux garçons.

-Et où il est Ron ? demanda Hermione, je veux lui demander pourquoi il est sorti avec Lavande !

-Suivez-moi…oops ! J'oubliais…vous ne pouvez pas voler…

-Mais si, je vole même très bien, je suis le meilleur Attrapeur depuis…

-Mais non, sans balai, plat de nouilles !

-Ah ouais, la poussière de fée, une pensée agréable et cetera !

Harry attrapa Clochette et la secoua au-dessus de sa tête pour y faire tomber de la poudre dorée.

-Lache-moooooiiii ! Espèce de malaaaaaade !

-Potter, on dirait que tu saupoudres du sel dans une casserole de soupe !

-C'est moi que tu traites de casserole de soupe?

-T'en as déjà l'intelligence, le reste de la comparaison vient tout seul !

-Mais je vais te…

Harry lâcha la fée pour essayer de faire avaler du sable à Draco. Il commencèrent à se bastonner à même le sol, et roulèrent jusqu'au rivage d'une petite rivière, affluent de la mer, où le fameux crocodile qui fait "tic-tac" les attendait…ils le remarquèrent et se mirent à courir en hurlant.

-Et voilà, dit Clochette qui avait repris son souffle, ils sont déjà en train de me divertir !

-Te divertir ? Mais t'es une sadique, la luciole !

-Je ne suis pas une luciole, greluche !

-Je vais t'écraser avec une tapette à mouche !

-Tu n'as pas de tapette à mouche, et si tu continues, t'auras pas de poussière de fée !

-Bon…où ils sont les deux abrutis ?

-Présent ! répondit Harry.

Draco ne put rien répondre car il avait du sable dans la bouche.

-Allez, poussière de fée pour tout le monde !

Clochette fit pleuvoir de la poudre dorée au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-Et maintenant, une pensée agréable !

Harry pensa à son Eclair de Feu, Draco à son fric et Hermione à une tapette à mouche. Tous trois s'envolèrent et suivirent la fée.

Pour le plus grand malheur des trois autres, Harry se mit à chanter (faux, bien entendu..) :

_Rêve ta vie en couleur  
C'est le secret du bonheur  
Rêve que tu as des ailes  
Hirondelle, tourterelle  
Et là-haut dans le ciel  
Tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles!_

-La ferme ! cria son malheureux public.

-Pourquoi Ron se prend-t-il pour Peter Pan ? demanda Hermione.

-Parce que ! répondit Clochette.

-Ça a un rapport avec le fait qu'il ne sera jamais un adulte ? Car en psychologie, le syndrome de Peter Pan concerne les éternels adolescents…

-Tous les adultes sont des pirates…et les pirates sont nuls. Sauf Jack Sparrow…mais il n'est pas vraiment adulte dans sa tête celui-là…

-Je ne comprends pas comment on peut avoir un comportement aussi immature ! C'est tout Ron, ça ! Et maintenant, il refuse de grandir !

-La maturité …, dit Clochette, songeuse, une fois qu'on a atteint cette étape, la suivante, c'est la vieillesse…une fois qu'un fruit est mûr, il ne lui reste plus qu'à pourrir…

-C'est ça, sors-moi de la philosophie à deux noises !

-Tu m'en cherches, des noises ! Toi, tu vieillis trop vite et ça se voit : tu as tellement envie de prouver que tu es mature et responsable que tu as perdu ton âme d'enfant et que tu es ennuyeuse et aigrie ! Ron n'arrête pas d'essayer de mettre de la fantaisie dans ta vie, mais à chaque fois, tu prends ça pour de la stupidité ! Normal qu'il ait eu envie d'aller voir ailleurs ! Lavande est peut-être aussi vide qu'une cruche, mais elle au moins, il lui arrive de sourire pour autre chose qu'un "O" en Métamorphoses !

-Mais, mais…tu es…

-Hey, ne t'en prends pas à moi : c'est une des questions pour lesquelles tu es venue ici, non ? Tu voulais comprendre pourquoi il est sortit avec elle !

-On va où en fait ? demanda Harry.

-Chez les Enfants Perdus, Ron doit y être…

-Ça pour être paumé, Weasley, c'est un paumé !

-La ferme, blondinet ! Tiens, on survole le village indien…au fait, Hermione, tu sais qui joue le rôle de Lily La Tigresse ?

-Ne me dit pas que…

-Si…Lavande est l'Indienne sexy de service ! Et elle adore draguer Peter Pan !

-Non…

Hermione sentit son cœur vaciller, et une seconde plus tard, elle chutait à une vitesse hallucinante vers le sol.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'alarma Harry

-Elle vient d'avoir une pensée trop désagréable pour maintenir son vol, alors elle tombe !

-Mais elle va s'écraser !dit Harry

-Cool ! dit Draco

-Il y a une mare de boue en dessous pour amortir sa chute…

-Merde ! dit Draco

-Oui, tu as raison, c'est plutôt une mare de merde, en fait c'est un enclos avec des cochons, je crois…

-Ça va, je crois qu'elle a survécut…mais il y a quelqu'un qui s'approche d'elle…, observa Harry.

-C'est Lavande, susurra Clochette, elle vont peut être se battre…allons voir ça !

-Ouais, descendons !

-Attendez, dit malicieusement la fée, j'aimerais que vous aussi vous vous écrasiez comme des fiantes de pigeon, alors, il vous faut une pensée désagréable : alors…imaginez-vous Rogue en train de vous peloter …avec ses mains toutes dégoûtantes...et qu'il vous embrasse et que ses cheveux gras se frottent contre votre visage et…

-Aaaaaaaaahhhhh saaaaaaaaaaadiiiiiiique ! hurlèrent Harry et Draco en chutant dans la boue.

-Muhahahahahaha !

xxxx

-Bonjour, et bienvenus chers spectateurs au match de catch féminin qui a lieu ici, au village indien ! Village dirigé par le charismatique grand sachem Chien Sauvage, et ses suivants, Loup Trop Sage, Cerf Volage -moi- et Rat Massage…euh…un guerrier m'annonce que Rat Massage n'est pas présent aujourd'hui, mais enfin, vous allez assister à un grand moment de sport dans la boue avec à ma droite, une jeune Squaw de notre village, Miss Lavande Brown a.k.a. Lily La Tigresse et à ma gauche, notre invitée, Miss Hermione Granger a.k.a. Wendy ! Et pour le commentaire, moi, votre serviteur, Cerf Volage !

Lavande et Hermione se regardèrent en chiens de faïence et se mirent à grogner.

-Deux jeunes filles fraîches et pleines de vie, et ma foi, particulièrement sexy ! En effet, Lavande, bien que vêtue de peaux de bêtes, s'est confectionné une tenue haute couture qui couvre très peu de surface ! Quant à Hermione, cette robe de nuit sublime, est à la fois indécente par sa taille minuscule et virginale par sa blancheur étincelante ! Elles sont vraiment très alléchantes, ces demoiselles !

-Euh…Cerf Volage…

-Qu'y a-t-il Chien Sauvage ?

-Lily est dans les parages…

-Mais oui, c'est une des combattantes…

-Non, pas Lily La Tigresse, mais Lily La Lionne, ta femme !

-Ah euh…oui…commençons le combat !

-Grrr…Granger, Peter Ron-Ron est à moi !

-Je vais t'éclater la tronche, Pocahontas !

-Et c'est parti ! Elles se jettent littéralement l'une sur l'autre et se griffent, se mordent, se tirent les cheveux…le combat est acharné, elle sont toutes les deux très coriaces et n'en démordent pas…oh là là…elles sont en train de déchirer leurs vêtements…les spectateurs masculins bavent comme Chien sauvage devant un os à moelle !

-Hey !

-Et elles se donnent des gifles à se couper le souffle …et le nôtre…et…tiens donc, que fait ce blondinet en grenouillère sous la cascade dans la rivière ?

-Euh…on s'en fiche…revenons en aux filles !

-Il se lave les cheveux avec son Panten Pro-V spécial cheveux blonds à l'extrait de camomille …et il me regarde... Et il me montre son majeur…et mais les filles sont maintenant couvertes de boue ! Lav-Lav n'a presque plus rien sur elle, juste des débris de son soutif et un string en fourrure et…mais regardez Hermione: au contacte de la boue, sa nuisette blanche est devenue transparente et...Elle a les tétons qui pointent…oh la salope ! Oh…mais que se passe-t-il dans mon pantalon ? Et, Lily, ma chérie, tu étais là ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ce gourdin ? Et mais attends, je vais t'expliquer, et mais aaaaaaaahhhhhh !

-Hem…Cerf Volage n'est apparentement plus en état de continuer le commentaire…, dit Chien Sauvage.

-Pourquoi que Lavande elle a des plumes de canari jaunes fluo dans ses cheveux ? demanda Harry.

-Nous sommes dans le subconscient de Ron, dit Loup Trop Sage, or, il associe Lavande avec l'attaque de canaris qu'il a subi après s'être mis avec elle…

-Et ben, c'est vraiment laid, comme couleur…

Dans l'arène, les filles s'essoufflaient.

-Mon Dieu, gémit Hermione, dans quel état je suis ! J'aimerais m'enfuir pour que Lavande me fiche la paix…mais si je sors des limites de l'enclos, je me fais violer par tous ces guerriers en rut…tout ça, c'est de la faute de Ron !

-Pourquoi ? dit Lavande.

-Parce quand il y a un problème dans un couple, c'est toujours le mec qui est responsable !

-Ah ouais ? aboya Chien Sauvage, menaçant, tu ne t'es jamais demandé si le problème ne venait pas de toi ?

-Impossible : je suis une fille plus mature que les autres, j'étudie tout le temps, j'ai d'excellentes notes, je réfléchis toujours, je parle avec tact et…

-Et tu ne tais jamais ! cria Clochette.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend de tous vous liguer contre moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Combien de fois faut-il te le dire : c'est le subconscient de Ron, c'est lui le maître du jeu, donc on est tous un peu lui, tu comprends ?

-Vous êtes Ron ? Mais oui, c'est cela…

-Waaahhhh une araignée ! hurlèrent Chien Sauvage et Clochette à l'unisson, au secours !

-D'accord, vous êtes Ron…alors dites-moi ce qu'il pense de moi !

-Il pense que tu lui casses les burnes alors que tu as bien mieux à faire avec !

-Sirius, ton langage ! hurla Hermione.

-Je ne suis pas Sirius, je suis le Grand Sachem Chien Sauvage, Ok ?

-Misère…et pourquoi Harry et Malfoy sont-ils habillés en femmes ?

-Pour avoir l'air ridicules et nous divertir car c'est leur rôle…

-Ah oui…

-TOUT LE MONDE LES MAINS EN L'AIR !

-Hein ? Quoi ?

Une vingtaine de pirates jaillit de la brousse entourant le village en brandissant des armes. Parmi eux se tenait le traître Rat Massage, qui était devenu un pirate et se faisait maintenant appeler "Monsieur Moche". Les corsaires se ruèrent sur le village avec des intentions honorables comme le pillage et le viol. Tout le monde fut rapidement capturé.

-Lâchez-moi ! Grosse brutes nauséabondes ! hurla la malheureuse Hermione que Monsieur Moche regardait avec gourmandise.

-Je sens que je vais t'enlever ta robe, ma jolie !

Ils furent tous conduits à l'intérieur du navire.

-Tiens, c'est bizarre, ce rafiot me dit quelque chose…, songea Clochette qu'un des pirates avait enfermée dans un bocal à cornichons.

Celui qui devait jouer le rôle du fameux Capitaine Crochet fit son apparition.

-Lucius ? laissa échapper Hermione.

-Ouiiiii ! répondit celui-ci avec un mauvais sourire.

-Mais pourquoi c'est lui qui joue le rôle de Crochet ? demanda Hermione en se tournant vers Clochette.

-Et bien, répondit celle-ci avec un air de prof qui répond à un élève, il y a trois raisons à cela :

1) C'est peut être le subconscient de Ron, mais c'est moi l'auteur, et comme j'aime pas Lucius, je lui donne souvent des rôles de méchants...toujours, en fait.  
2) Un Malfoy qui est l'ennemi d'un Weasley, ça coule de source, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre Draco car il a le même âge que Ron et que la principale caractéristique de Crochet est d'être "un sale adulte".  
3) Ils ont tous les deux un look très dandy, ce qui est assez inhabituel, aussi bien chez les pirates que chez les Mangemorts…  
Voilà, j'ai répondu à ta question ?

-C'est vrai que c'est bien vu, admit Hermione, mais je…Queudver ! Arrête de me peloter les seins !

-Je vais la donner en pâture aux requins ! ricana Crochet.

-Ça, ça m'étonnerait ! cria une voix provenant de derrière une voile.

-Oh, non, encore toi ! hurla le Capitaine.

-Ron ? dit Hermione avec joie, tu vas me sauver ?

-Ben ouais…, répondit le rouquin en traversant la voile après l'avoir déchirée à coup de poignard, je vais quand même pas laisser ce rat d'égout te tripoter ! Allez Monsieur Moche ! Lâche-la!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, sale gamin ? hurla Capitaine Blondie.

-J'ai rencontré Jack tout à l'heure, expliqua Ron, et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ?

Lucius grogna mais ne répondit pas.

-Il m'a dit que tu lui avais volé son bateau !

-Mais oui ! fit Clochette, je savais que ça me disait quelque chose…c'est le _Black Pearl _! Mais …comment as-tu osé voler le navire de Jack, espèce de chiure de mouche !

-Hey ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si ce petit crétin volant m'a coulé le mien ! J'en ai pris un autre, voilà tout ! se défendit l'autre andouille.

-Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais vous n'êtes pas sensés vous battre, là ? demanda Hermione.

-Ah tiens…si ! Mange ça !

Ron balança son poing dans la tronche enfarinée de Lucius qui répliqua en sortant son épée à pommeau en forme de serpent. Ron prit son poignard et ils commencèrent un duel.

-C'est pas juste, toi, tu peux voler !

-Crochet est pourri ! Crochet est pourri !

-Ce qui n'est pas juste, dit Draco, c'est que Weasley ne porte pas de tenue ridicule !

Harry et Draco portaient à présent des chemises à fleurs.

-C'est vrai, quoi ! Où est le costume de Peter Pan avec les collants verts trop laids et le petit chapeau à plume à la Robin de Bois ?

-Ça c'est la version Walt Disney ! répliqua Clochette, mais moi, je préfère la version de la BD _Peter Pan _de Régis Loisel.

Ron était torse nu,avec un vieux pantalon de pirate déchiré,une flûte de pan en pendentif et des cheveux très longs noués en une natte unique…c'était…différent. Il attrapa Capitaine Barbie par le col et vola jusqu'au bord du navire.

-Je te balance à bâbord, vieux con ?

-Pose moi par terre !

-Tiens mais qui voilà ? C'est mon ami le crocodile…je crois qu'il a faim…Hey Croco, ça te dirait un poisson pourri?

L'animal posa ses pattes avant sur le bord de la coque comme un chien qui quémande de la nourriture à table, puis ouvrit son énorme gueule, prêt à avaler Lucius en une seule bouchée.

-Nooooon ! hurla celui-ci.

-Très bien ! dit Ron, de toutes façons, j'ai pas envie que cette pauvre bête souffre d'intoxication alimentaire par ta faute, alors, je vais te balancer à tribord !

Il vola jusqu'à l'autre côté du navire et le tint au dessus de l'eau. Crochet regarda en bas : point de reptile de ce côté-là, mais à la place, il y avait une barque, dans laquelle il y avait un chapeau tricorne, sous le chapeau tricorne, il y a avait un bandana rouge, sous le bandana rouge, il y avaient des dreadlocks, et sous les dreadlocks, il y avait un pirate aux yeux entourés de khôl et qui sentait fortement le rhum…

-Mon _Black Pearl_ ! hurla celui-ci, Crochet, espèce d'eunuque, t'avais pas le droit de le prendre, c'est mon mien !

-Euh...Attend Jack, je vais t'expliquer…, tenta de se défendre l'autre poisson pourri.

Mais Ron le laissa tomber sur le pont et vola vers la barque de Jack pour hisser celui-ci jusqu'au navire. Lucius se releva, prêt à en découdre. Un tomahawk passa devant son nez avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit : Chien Sauvage venait de se libérer et semblait avoir lui aussi l'envie d'empaler Crochet sur le mat.

-Euh…calmez vous grand chef…, minauda le pirate

-Misérable crevette ! rugit l'Indien, comment as-tu osé piller mon village ? Et en plus tu m'as piqué mes capotes XXL ! Tu sais très bien qu'elles sont trop grandes pour toi !

-Ben…

Ron, Chien sauvage et Jack se mirent à trois pour tabasser Barbie.

-Rooonaaaaald ! hurla Hermione avec colère, viens immédiatement me délivrer ! Allez arrête de faire l'imbécile !

-Ronnie, mon trésor, susurra Clochette avec une voix mielleuse, tu veux bien libérer ta petite fée préférée de cet horrible bocal puant ? S'il te plait, je déteste les cornichons !

-Mais bien sûr ! dit-il avant d'arrêter le combat pour attraper le bocal et en faire sortir la fée. Ça va, petite lumière de mon cœur, ils ne t'ont rien fait ?

Hermione devint verte de jalousie et se mit à grogner comme un bouledogue, et quand Ron la délivra à son tour, elle lui jeta LE regard de haine du siècle. Les prisonniers s'étaient à présent tous libérés et se battaient avec fougue contre les pirates.

-Pourquoi c'est toi qu'il sauve en premier ? maugréa la brune à l'intention de Clochette.

-C'est parce que je suis gentille avec lui, et que je ne m'adresse pas à lui comme à un chien qui vient de dévorer mes pantoufles…médite un peu ça, jolie Wendy…

-Ronald ! Viens ici tout de suite !répliqua Hermione en faisant comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Je veux qu'on cause !

-Euh...Tout de suite ?

-Oui!

-Je suis en train de me battre ! dit-il en se baissant pour éviter un coup !

-Rien à foutre ! Tu me dois des explications !

-Bon…

Il arrêta la bagarre, attrapa Hermione dans ses bras et vola vers une petite baie pour parler tranquillement. Clochette les suivit, ainsi que Cerf Volage qui avait prit de la poussière de fée.

-Eh bien mesdames et …mesdames…oui, il n'y a que des sirènes dans le coin, après le catch féminin de tout à l'heure, voici une joute verbale qui se dispute entre Ron, alias Peter Pan et Hermione, notre catcheuse sexy ! Allez ,commencez !

-Enfin…il t'en a fallu du temps pour faire ton apparition alors que j'étais venue pour te voir ! attaqua la brunette.

-Enfin,…il t'en as fallu, du temps pour enfin t'intéresser à mes sentiments et à venir dans mon subconscient !

-Ron 1, Hermione 0 ! ricana Clochette, et encore, Ronnie, figure toi que si elle vient, c'est seulement parce qu'elle est frustrée de s'être fait doublée par cette bimbo de Lavande !

-Tsst...Clochette, tu n'intervient pas ! dit Cerf Volage…oh les jolies sirènes !

-Pas grave, dit Ron, j'allais lui faire remarquer, de toutes façons…qu'elle n'est venue que parce que sa fierté en avait prit un coup…

-Tu es un imbécile.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que…euh…parce que tu es égoïste !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu m'as négligée en sortant avec cette guenuche à plumes !

-Oh, je t'ai négligée ?

-Oui !

-Et toi, tu n'as jamais négligé ?

-Ben non…

-Ouais..C'est vrai que quand je me sens mal, tu es toujours la première à venir me réconforter, à coup de "Mais arrête de te plaindre, Ronald, il y a plus important que tes états d'âmes ! Tu en as marre qu'on t'ignore ? Ben, je m'en fous ! Tout ce qui compte, c'est de réussir ce devoir pour Flitwick !"

Ron 2, Hermione 0! scanda Clochette.

-A chaque fois que j'essayais de te faire comprendre que je ne vais pas bien, tu m'as toujours regardé de façon dédaigneuse, alors que tout ce que j'espérais moi, c'était un peu de soutient moral !

-C'est pas vrai, je t'ai toujours soutenu, j'ai toujours été contente quand il t'arrivais quelque chose de posi…

-Comme quand on a reçu nos insignes de préfets, que ton visage était extatique quand tu pensais que c'était Harry ton collègue, et la déception que tu n'as même pas cherché à dissimuler quand il t'a dit que c'était moi ? Tu avais vraiment l'air de penser "Quoi, cet imbécile de Ron, préfet ? Mais il est trop con pour ça! "

-Ron 3, Hermione 0 !

-Je sais bien que vous me considérez, toi et Harry, comme l'inutile de service, tu es intelligente, il est courageux, et moi je suis un imbécile ! Vous ne vous êtes jamais soucié de comment je vivais ça !

-On en avait discuté avec Harry une fois, quand vous vous tiriez la gueule, en quatrième année.

-Une fois dans toute votre existence et la suite ?

-Ben quoi, la suite ?

-Ben…si vous en aviez discuté, c'est pour prendre une décision afin que les choses évoluent…mais laisse-moi deviner…vous n'avez strictement rien fait, vous m'avez laissé mariner dans mes misères tout seul, c'est ça ?

-Ron 4, Hermione 0 !

-Et ben, pour répondre moi-même à ma question, je vis ça très mal, et la seule réponse de votre part c'est "on a autre chose à faire !" Je sais qu'avec l'autre face de reptile en liberté, demander à ce que votre attention soit un peu plus souvent sur moi, ça peut paraître de l'égoïsme, mais de la part de deux personnes qui font des beaux discours sur l'amitié qui fait la force et tout le Saint-Frusquin , me traiter toujours comme la cinquième roue du carrosse, ça sonne aussi faux que Harry qui imite Céline Dion sous sa douche !

-Ne me parle pas de malheur ! Et puis, c'est de ta faute ! Pourquoi es-tu si jaloux ?

-Ron 4, Hermione 1 ! (Je fais semblant d'être équitable ! Nyark !)

-Si tu voulais te mettre à ma place ne fussent que deux secondes, tu te rendrais compte que la jalousie est inévitable, tu ne peux pas imaginer, je me bats tous les jours avec ça, la plupart du temps, j'ai le dessus, mais par moment, je fatigue et tous les sentiments de frustration que je refoule explosent comme de l'eau bouillante qui jaillit d'une casserole à pression ! Et vous, vous êtes tous là à me regarder bêtement, l'air de dire "mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait encore, cet imbécile ? Ce qu'il est susceptible !" et vous ne cherchez même pas à comprendre pourquoi je suis soudainement si fâché contre vous, et toi, tu me regardes toujours de la même façon, comme si j'avais bel et bien la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café, c'est ce que tu penses, hein ? Avoue ! Tu crois que je suis juste un garçon stupide qui ne comprend rien aux filles et qui n'a pas une once de délicatesse ? Mais je n'arrête pas de faire des efforts pour toi, Hermione, parce que je t'aime, mais jamais je ne suis récompensé pour ça ! Car toi, des efforts, tu n'en fais jamais ! Parce qui si j'ai mis du temps à t'inviter au Bal de Noël, toi, tu ne m'as jamais invité à rien !

-Oh, dirait, mesdames et mesdames que Ron chercher à inonder Hermione sous un torrent de fiel, à la noyer dans la bile de son ressentiment, il fulmine!…mesdames, la dernière fois qu'une telle colère a eu lieu, Pompéi et Herculanum ont été ensevelies !Ron, il a la rage et…et les sirènes, je peux toucher vos écailles ?

-Cerf Volage ! Tu casses tout avec tes conneries ! se désola la fée.

-Aïe ! Elle m'a frappé ! Vilaine sirène !

-Bien fait ! Reprenons, maintenant.

-J'allais t'inviter à la soirée chez Slughorn, figure-toi ! hurla Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

-Facile de dire ça, _après coup_ !siffla Ron, c'est vraiment minable ! Et puisqu'on parle du Club de Slug,je n'arrive pas à croire que toi, la grande défenseuse des grandes causes comme les Elfe de Maisons,celle qui prétend s'opposer à toutes les injustices dans le monde, tu aies participer à cet horrible club élitiste et que tu aies lâché devant moi qui en étais exclu : "Oh, on s'y amuse bien et la nourriture est bonne,tu devrais y aller,Harry."…tu parles d'une fille qui a du tact…. comment se fait-il que la grande Hermione Granger qui est soi-disant une fine psychologue, se montre aussi indélicate envers la personne qu'elle prétend aimer?

-Ah parce que tu crois que je t'aime ?

-Et pourquoi es-tu si jalouse de Lavande, si ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Parce que…parce que je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec une fille superficielle, je suis ton amie, et je veux t'éviter de tomber amoureux d'une fille pour son physique ! Mais sinon, je ne t'aime pas ! Tu es beaucoup trop immature pour moi ! Arrête de rêver, Peter Pan !

-Elle est pathétique quand elle veut avoir raison ! murmura Clochette à Cerf Volage, mais…mais enlève tes mains de cette sirène !

-Cho est aussi une fille superficielle, mais curieusement, tu n'as pas balancé de canaris sur Harry…bizarre…bon, d'accord, tu ne m'aimes pas…dans ce cas, je ne vois qu'une seule explication à ton comportement : tu veux que je te vénère comme une déesse sans jamais recevoir rien en retour, que je me crève d'amour pour toi, même quand tu me traites comme de la merde et que tu sois à tout jamais le centre de mon univers…tu es vraiment dégueulasse !

-Ron 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 , Hermione 1 !

-Mais la ferme, Clochette !

-Je n'ai rien dit !

-Qui a dit ça alors ?

-Personne n'a parlé Hermione…, dit Ron.

-Si ! dit Clochette, je crois que j'ai compris : c'est la conscience d'Hermione qui a enfin pigé et qui essaye de le lui faire savoir !

Hermione fondit en larmes.

-Mais si, voyons, je t'aime, Ron ! Mais pourquoi j'ai toujours été trop orgueilleuse pour admettre que j'avais tort, et que c'est parfois moi qui ai merdé, que toi tu mérites que je te considère mieux que je ne le fais ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es une féministe amazone castratrice qui veut toujours le beurre et l'argent du beurre ! Voilà, tiens !

-C'est bon Clochette, l'enfonce pas encore plus !

-Ron, pardonne moi !

-Clochette ! s'alarma Cerf Volage, cette scène contient trop de psychologie, de romance, de pleurnicherie et de bile ! Ta fic perd son côté humoristique !

-Oh, excuse-moi…

L'Indien tomba dans l'eau et les sirènes se jetèrent sur lui pour voler son caleçon.

-Hé hé, coquines ! Rendez-moi ça…et mais, elles se barrent avec ! Je ne sais pas nager ! Rendez moi mon calfouette ! Conasses !

-Satisfait ? rigola la fée.

xxxx

Après cet interlude, ils retournèrent sur le _Black Pearl_ pour voir comment avaient évolué la bataille.

-Jamais plus on ne se disputera, mon Hermignonne !

-Mais dans le tome 7, on va encore…

-Chut…On est pas sensés le savoir !

-Et vous avez vu, dit Clochette, Chien Sauvage et Jack Sparrow ont attaché Crochet au bout d'une corde et ils s'en servent comme punching-ball !

-On lui trouvé une qualité, dit Chien sauvage : il est distrayant !

-On dirait que tout est rentré dans l'ordre…

-Pas pour moi ! se plaignit Monsieur Moche que deux Enfants Perdus maquillaient avec du dentifrice _strong mint_ pour se divertir.

-Fallait pas nous trahir ! dit Loup Trop Sage.

-Dis Clochette, tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps pour un nouveau passage avec Harry et Draco qui font quelque chose de ridicule ?

-Euh..D'accord…alors voyons voir…ah, un Drarry, ça vous dit?

-On a dit "un truc ridicule"!

-Ben, justement, c'est pas assez ridicule pour vous?...je sais que ça ne l'est pas autant qu'un Dramione, mais ça, je ne peux pas faire, dans cette fic...(1)

Draco prit Harry par la main en le regardant amoureusement.

-Ferme les yeux ! dit-il.

Harry ferma les yeux et Draco le guida vers la proue. Une fois qu'ils y furent, ils enjambèrent le bord. Draco se plaça derrière Harry et étendit ses bras en croix.

-Et maintenant, ouvre les yeux, susurra le blond d'une voix langoureuse.

-Oh, quel spectacle magnifique !

-Je suis le roi du monde ! Woouuuuuuhoouuuuu !

Malheureusement, Harry poursuivit la référence :

_Near, far, wherever you aarre, I believe  
That my heart will go oooonnnn! _

-On non, pitié! Il chante faux!

-Beuheu…, sanglota Chien sauvage sur l'épaule de Jack, je trouvais déjà ça affreux quand c'était Céline qui chantait, mais là, c'est vraiment insupportable !

Seul Draco, aveuglé par l'amour (ou plutôt assourdi ) ne faisait aucune grimace en entendant l'abominable cacophonie qui sortait du gosier de Survivant. Profitant que celui-ci avait un trou de mémoire, Capitaine Platine se mit à ronchonner :

-Détachez-moooiiiii !

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Ron, narquois.

-Parce que le Pays Imaginaire ne peut pas exister si Peter Pan n'a pas d'ennemi à affronter ! C'est la règle ! Donc, je dois être libre !

-Je peux aussi te tuer et me trouver un autre ennemi, susurra Ron.

-Ah oui ? Et qui ?

-De quoi je me mêle ? Je ne te le dirai pas à toi ! Bon…

Il détacha Crochet des cordes dans lesquelles il était saucissonné, le souleva et le jeta sans ménagement par-dessus bord, où le croco l'avala tout rond.

-Et l'intoxication alimentaire du pauvre animal ? intervint Loup Trop Sage.

-Bah…ça digère n'importe quoi, ces bêtes-là…

-Et ce nouvel ennemi, tu peux me le dire à moi de qui il s'agit ? demanda Hermione.

-Ouais…un truc vert, moche et puant…

-Qui ça, Rogue ? suggéra Harry.

-Non, ma jalousie…je vais essayer de l'éradiquer pour de bon…mais vous pourrez m'aider cette fois ?

-Bien entendu, répondirent Harry et Hermione à l'unisson.

-Au fait, ajouta Hermione, se pourrait-il, après cette aventure, que tu décides enfin à grandir un peu ?

-Tu plaisantes ? J'ai pas envie de devenir vieux, moi !

-Mais Ron…tu ne pourrais pas un peu changer d'avis là-dessus, je veux dire, il y a moyen d'être mature sans pour autant être vieux, garder son âme d'enfant et tout ça et parce que tu vois, j'ai lu des livres sur le syndrome de Peter Pan et…

-Oh, non ! s'alarma Chien Sauvage, elle partie pour parler pendant des heures…comment la faire taire ?

-Je sais ! dit Ron.

-…parce qu'il y a plusieurs stades, et les derniers sont un peu glauques, surtout chez les sujets de sexe masculin, tu ne veux pas finir comme Mickael Jackso…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer son discours que Ron la faisait taire en l'embrassant fougueusement…elle se sentit soudain merveilleusement bien, si bien qu'elle en ferma les yeux.

Quand elle les rouvrit, ils n'étaient plus au Pays Imaginaire, mais dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Hermione cessa d'embraser Ron qui retomba sur son lit, toujours dans le coma. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de l'infirmière, furibards.

-Miss Granger, pensez-vous qu'un baiser soit un remède efficace pour Mr Weasley ?

Elle se rappela une discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Harry et Ron lors de leur cinquième année :

_-Cho pleure souvent ces temps-ci (…)_

_-Et tu ne crois pas, qu'un bon baiser, ça devrait lui remonter le moral ?_

_-Ron, tu es le pire butor que j'ai eu la malchance de connaître !_

"Mais il avait raison » songea-t-elle, "Un baiser, une marque d'affection de la part de la personne aimée, c'est le meilleur cataplasme pour les blessures morales…"

-Oui ! répliqua-t-elle à l'infirmière, il a besoin que je l'aime !

-Il ne sent rien dans son état, ça ne lui fait aucun effet !

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

-Er-my-nie…, murmura Ron

Hermione balança un regard triomphant à Pomfresh.

-Et puis, si vous voulez un baiser suspect, regardez ça !

Elle désigna le blond et le binoclard qui se dévoraient les amygdales.

-Nyaaaaarfff ! fit Pomfresh, sortez d'ici !

"Et ben voilà, eux aussi ont trouvé l'amour" pensa Hermione "Pourvu que Harry ne lui parle pas trop de sa fascination pour Céline Dion, sinon cela risque d'avoir sur Malfoy l'effet d'un iceberg et leur histoire finira comme le Titanic : par couler !"

* * *

Pauvre Hermione…on peut dire que là, je lui en ai fait baver…enfin, ça lui apprendra à toujours penser qu'elle raison (ce que je trouve particulièrement énervant chez elle)

(1) Ce sont peut-être les deux seuls couples que je ne peux PLUS voir...aark...


	7. Dracocchio

Cette histoire parodie_ Pinocchio_, de Carlo Collodi

* * *

_Dracocchio_

écrit par la fée

-Pourquoi l'avoir tué? demanda Lucius à son sinistre patron.

-Parce que! répliqua Voldy qui n'avait apparemment pas envie de causer.

-Mais c'est mon fils, tout de même!

-C'était, plutôt! Bon...si tu veux vraiment savoir, je suis dans mon quart d'heure de bonté alors je vais te le dire: parce que ton horrible rejeton avait éprouvé...

Il s'arrêta pour prendre une expression d'écœurement extrême, comme si ce dont Draco s'était rendu coupable était la chose la plus abominable de l'univers.

-Il a éprouvé...des sentiments! Quelle horreur que les sentiments! C'est la pire des faiblesses! Jamais un Mangemort en formation n'avait osé me faire cet affront! Alors je l'ai puni! Avada Kedavra et hop! Parti Draco! Bon débarras!

-Et où est-il, Maître, je veux dire, sa dépouille?

-Je me suis un instant amusé à en faire un inferius, et puis, il ne m'intéressait plus alors je l'ai donné à manger à Bigmonstre...

-Vous parlez de votre nouveau basilic, Maître?

-Ben bien sûr, pauvre idiot, allez maintenant, sors d'ici, mon quart d'heure de bonté se termine dans dix secondes...1...2...3...

Lucius fila en vitesse.

xxxx

Une fois rentré chez lui, l'idée de ne plus avoir d'héritier l'énervait au plus haut, comme il se sentait frustré!

-Allez Narcissa, ce soir pour une fois, on ne fais pas chambre à part, il nous faut un nouveau gosse!

-Ben pourquoi? demanda celle-ci.

-Draco est mort! Le Dark Lord l'a tué.

Et Narcissa se mit à sangloter à grand bruit.

-Mon bébééééééééééééééééééééééééé é!

-Je sais , dit Lucius, c'est chiant, il va falloir tout recommencer à zero...rhaaa quand je pense qu'il était presqu'un homme: il était quasiment accompli!Il sortait de l'adolescence et n'avait pas encore compris que je lui lavais le cerveau depuis sa naissance, c'était idéal...

-Oh mon petit Dracooooooooo!

-T'inquiète, je vais t'en faire un autre!

-Non, j'en veux pas!

Et elle partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, qu'elle verrouilla avec un sort, pour être sûre que son mari ne vienne pas l'y chercher.

xxxx

Le lendemain, après une journée de travail mangemoresque, Lucius essaya de remettre ça, mais Narcissa était partie. Un domestique lui indiqua qu'elle avait pris un rendez-vous express à Sainte-Mangouste. Quand elle rentra, il lui en demanda la raison:

-Je me suis fait ligaturer les trompes! Tu n'as qu'à aller voire dans une maison close si personne ne veut porter ton bâtard! répondit-elle fièrement avant d'aller s'enfermer à nouveau dans sa chambre.

Lucius resta seul à ruminer ses mauvaises pensées, quand soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit: il allait se fabriquer un fils!Mais comment?

Il faisait les cent pas quand le plancher se mit à gémir sous ses pieds...le plancher...en bois...du bois...Mais oui,c'est cela!

Le soir même, il fit capturer un charpentier et un sculpteur sur bois, leur donna des photos de Draco de face, de profile et de dos et leur dit:

-Vous êtes les meilleurs du pays! Je veux que vous me fassiez un pantin qui soit la réplique parfaite de cette personne !En échange, je ne vous tuerai pas! Allez, au boulot, bande de Moldus!

Et c'est ainsi que Lucius se fit faire un fils en bois. Et les deux artisans moldus avaient beaucoup de talent: c'était le portrait craché de Draco! Après avoir tué ses deux infortunés employés (vous n'avez quand même pas cru qu'il tiendrait parole?) Lucius passa des heures à jouer avec son pantin, pas qu'il aimait le pouponner ou jouer à la dinette avec lui, mais qu'il le contrôlait!  
Ah, ça, il aimait manier les ficelles pour ordonner à son fils de faire tel ou tel mouvement...ah qu'il aimait avoir les pleins pouvoirs sur lui...c'était comme avec son premier enfant: il décidait tout pour lui!

xxxx

Bien entendu, un jour il s'en lassa, c'était le jouet idéal pour le père manipulateur qu'il était, mais c'était tout de même un objet inanimé.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? se dit Lucius.

Tout à coup une grande lumière se fit, et apparut une splendide jeune femme avait de longs cheveux blonds, une robe bleue scintillante, des radis oranges fluos en guise de boucles d'oreilles, un collier en bouchons de Bièreaubeurre et des ailes de papillon dans le dos.

-Bonjour,je suis la Fée Blonde! dit-elle, je suis la protectrice de toutes les blondes et de tous les blonds de la planète, tu es blond et tu m'a l'air accablé...je ne pouvais pas rester de bois!

-C'est que c'est lui qui est de bois, gémit Lucius.

-Trouble de l'érection?

-Mais non! ragea Lucius en voyant qu'elle regardait au mauvaise endroit, je vous parle de lui! ajouta-t-il en désignant le remplaçant de Draco.

-Je vois, il n'a pas l'air très causant...

-J'aimerais tant qu'il vive!

-Je peux exaucer ton souhait...

-C'est vrai? dit-il en sautant de joie.

-Oui, mais en échange, je veux que tu m'emmènes dans un resto japonais!

Lucius se pris le pied dans le tapis et s'affala par terre.

La Fée commanda le plat le plus cher et se resservit quatre fois, mais cela valait le coup, car le charme qu'elle jeta sur le pantin fonctionna.

-Bonjour! dit-il, d'une voix qui imitait à la perfection celle de Draco.

-Ça marche! s'écria Lucius.

-Alors, merci qui?

-Vous avez eu vos sushis, alors vous pouvez partir!

-Très sympa!déclara la Fée avant de s'en aller, vexée.

Lucius s'adressa au pantin:

-C'est génial, tu vis!

-Euh...oui...je m'appelle comment déjà?

-Euh...Draco 2!Non, Draco bis...ben en fait Draco tout court c'est mieux, on ne va pas compliquer...

-Dracotoucour?

xxxx

Il fallut un certain temps avant que le pantin ne s' adapte. Lucius était enchanté. Narcissa, d'abord folle de rage contre cette idée, après avoir déclaré à plusieurs reprises: "Il y a des vielles folles qui font empailler leurs animaux de compagnie morts, et toi, c'est pire, tu remplaces ton fils par une poupée!", elle finit par changer d'avis quand le pantin se montra attentionné avec elle et fit preuve de compréhension humaine.

-Je sais que je ne remplacerai jamais votre vrai fils, et cela me chagrine, car vous êtes triste qu'il ne soit plus là, et vous êtes si douce et si gentille.

-Tu es quelqu'un de très bien, toi aussi...

-Et je vous apporte votre petit déjeuner au lit...

-Oh, oui, tu es très bien!

-Cela m'aurait plus d'être votre fils pour de vrai...

-Vraiment...tu aurais voulu être un vrai Malfoy?

-OUI!

Et là, un étrange phénomène se produisit: le nez du pantin s'allongea.

-Hein? C'est pas normal!dit celui-ci, cela ne m'arrive que quand je mens, normalement, et là j'étais sincère, j'aimerais vraiment être votre fils...

-Je crois que c'est un problème de formulation alors...vois-tu, je ne suis pas une Malfoy...je suis une Black!

Mais alors, c'est que tu refuses d'être le fils de Lucius?

-Ben...

-N'aie pas peur! Si tu me dis qu'il est méchant avec toi, je te croirais...avec ou sans détecteur de mensonge! Je sais très bien de quoi il est capable!Il faisait souffrir feu-Draco en tentant de contrôler sa vie, et là, ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il fasse la même chose avec toi...allez, dis-moi tout!

-Ben par exemple...là je crois que s'il me voyait, il me punirait...je suis en train de vous témoigner de l'affection!

Narcissa n'hésita plus, il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse Lucius continuer ses manigances. Il lui parut évident que le pantin serait plus heureux s'il se trouvait n'importe où sauf au manoir. Profitant que Lucius dormait en rêvant qu'il détrônait Voldemort ("Je veux être Dark Lord à la place du Dark Lord!" criait-il dans son sommeil), elle aida la marionnette à s'échapper.

"J'espère qu'il trouvera quelqu'un qui prendra soin de lui..."pensa-t-elle.

xxxx

Et c'est ainsi que Draco, le pantin, parcourut les chemins, dans la rosée du matin, en marchant de bon train...(c'est bon,j'arrête la poésie à deux balles!). En fait, le voyage fut pénible: l'air de rien, être en bois, c'est tout sauf pratique, surtout quand on parvient à rencontrer des termites géantes et des troupes de scouts cherchant de quoi alimenter leurs feux de camps...

Enfin, un jour qu'il comptait passer la nuit dans une auberge miteuse, un gros homme vint le trouver:

-J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme toi! C'est que c'est rare de voir un mec tout en bois, comme ça...

-Bonjour, dit Draco, se voulant poli.

-Je m'appelle Horace Slughorn...je dirige un cabaret...ça te dirait de travailler pour moi...tu m'a l'air fauché...

-Pourquoi pas...je vous remercie, vous êtes bien aimable!

-Marché conclu!

Draco élut donc domicile chez Slughorn, qui commença par lui montrer sa chambre...et celui qui allait la partager avec lui.

-Eh, Weasley, regarde ce que je te rapporte:un petit copain de chambre!

-Pffff...fit Ron, une marionnette qui ressemble à un horrible petit connard de ma connaissance, c'est pas un cadeau!

-Eh oh, le travelo, soit gentil avec ton nouvel ami! Allez, au revoir, je vous laisse, ma petite pupuce m'attend pour faire un câlin!

Et le gros bonhomme les laissa seuls.

-Sale gros lard, maugréa le rouquin, déjà qu'il ne s'intéresse à moi que parce que j'ai fait mon coming-out, ça me donne des envies d'homicides, mais en plus, s'il croit que j'aime jouer à la poupée...

-C'est que je ne suis pas un pantin ordinaire, l'interrompit Draco.

-Quoi? Tu parles? Alors tu es vraiment Draco Malfoy? On t'a jeté un sort? Oh, et merde, j'ai avoué devant toi que j'étais gay, vas-y, fous toi de ma gueule comme le crétin intolérant que tu es!

-Non, non, je ne suis pas Draco Malfoy, même si je lui ressemble et que je m'appelle pareil, et puis, je ne sais même pas ce que signifie "gay"!

Ron le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu peux t'expliquer?

-Et bien, le vrai Draco est mort...

-Enfin une bonne nouvelle...

-Et son père m'a fabriqué pour le remplacer, et c'est une fée qui m'a donné vie!

-Et pourquoi je te croirais?

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'une jeune fille.

-Ginny?

-Ron, je n'en peux plus d'être ici, Slughorn veut faire des cochonneries avec moi!

Elle remarqua le pantin et Draco du recommencer son explication.

-Nos parents et nos grands frères ont disparu après un combat de l'Ordre contre des Mangemorts, raconta Ginny.

-Slughorn nous a recueillis, poursuivit Ron, mais en échange du gîte et du couvert, on est obligés de travailler pour lui.

-Et en quoi ça consiste? demanda Draco.

-Et bien il faut donner des spectacles dans le cabaret, dit Ron, il adore collectionner des gens bizarres pour les montrer en publique.

-C'est surtout un spectacle de monstres, s'indigna Ginny, des gens difformes ou des Elfes de Maison qui exécutent des tours...

-Et moi, dit Ron, je suis son travelo: je me déguise en Mylène Farmer et je chante en play-back, et je fais aussi du strip-tease...toi je crois que tu vas faire...un théâtre de marionnettes...

-Moi, par contre, je ne fais pas de scène, dit sa sœur, je fais le ménage et Slughorn veut me mettre dans son lit...il m'oblige aussi à l'appeler "mon roudoudou en sucre"!

Ron fit semblant de vomir.

-C'est épouvantable! dit Draco, attendez, je sais, on va tous s'enfuir d'ici! On retournera chez moi, Lucius n'est pas très commode mais Narcissa vous cachera volontiers...

-Mmmh...,fit Ron, tu es plus gentil que le vrai Draco...et tu as aussi des cheveux plus doux, ajouta-t-il en les lui caressant.

-Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais, s'étonna Ginny, et puis tu n'as jamais touché les cheveux du vrai Malfoy!

-Si! Mais je tentais de les lui arracher à ce moment-là...

-Quand j'entends parler de feu-Draco, dit le pantin, c'est souvent en mal, il était si terrible que ça?

-Si je l'avais devant moi, je lui tordrais le coup en prenant plaisir à sentir ses cartilages craquer sous mes doigts, répondit Ron avec un sourire.

-Ah...bon...ben...si on s'en allait maintenant ?

-Attends, s'écria Ginny, qui nous dit qu'on peut te faire confiance? Si ça se trouve, tu mens!

-Mentir? Mais non, quand je mens, mon nez s'allonge, regardez: par exemple, si je dit "Ginny Weasley est amoureuse du gros Slughorn!"

Et à ces mots, son nez s'allongea.

-Vous voyez, ce que je vous ai raconté jusqu'ici était donc la vérité.

-D'accords, fit Ginny, je te suis!

-C'est cool, dit Ron, ...et il y a d'autres trucs qui s'allongent comme ça chez toi?

Ginny se vit obligée d'assommer son frère . Attendre qu'il reprenne ses esprits prit un peu de temps, et puis ils s'échappèrent du cabaret de Slughorn en catimini.

xxxx

Quand ils arrivèrent au manoir Malfoy, ils eurent beau crier le nom de Narcissa, celle-ci ne répondit finit par trouver un papier sur une table, sur lequel il était écrit:

_"Tu m'as déçu tout comme celui que tu remplaces, je te le ferai payé amèrement. En attendant, le Dark Lord voulait un sacrifice humain, je sais qu'elle t'a aidé à fuir, et je n'ai donc pas hésité..  
_

_"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_"

-Ron, Ginny! Il l'a emmenée près de Voldemort!

-Quoi?

Il leur tendit le parchemin et ils le lurent.

-Aidez-moi à la sauver, je vous en prie, elle ne mérite pas ça!

-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour tes beaux yeux, dit Ron, mais où pense-tu qu'elle soit?

Après avoir jeté un regard étonné à son frère, Ginny prit la parole:

-Voyons voir...où ce cher Voldenouille a-t-il l'habitude de séquestrer les femmes? Hum...je pense l'avoir noté quelque part...peut-être bien dans mon..._journal intime_!

-Tu crois qu'elle est dans la chambre des secrets? demanda Ron.

-C'est une hypothèse, on n'a qu'à la vérifier...

-On a pas d'autres pistes de toutes façons, alors allons-y, conclut Draco.

xxxx

Arrivés dans les toilettes de Mimi, Ginny demanda à Draco d'ouvrir l'entrée de la chambre.

-Mais je ne peux pas, répliqua celui-ci.

-C'est vrai,dit Ginny en se tapant le front de la main, pourquoi est-ce que je pense que tous les Serpentards parlent fourchelang...tu n'as pas une langue fourchue, mais une langue de bois...

-Ah ben comme ça, une carrière t'attend dans la politique!dit Ron.

-Bon, c'est pas grave, j'ai une idée, dit Ginny.

Elle brandit sa baguette, prononça "serpensortia" et un serpent en jaillit.

-Moi aussi, je peux faire sortir un serpent! murmura Ron à l'oreille de Draco avec un air coquin.

-Mais t'es vraiment un obsédé! grogna Ginny qui avait parfaitement entendu.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur le serpent qu'elle venait de créer.

-"Impero"

Le serpent fut aussitôt sous son contrôle.

-Ce n'est pas interdit sur les animaux, se justifia-t-elle.

-J'avoue que je n'aime pas les processus qui visent à contrôler quelqu'un ou quelque chose, bouda Draco.

-T'inquiète, je vais juste lui ordonner de nous ouvrir le passage.

Ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre quand ils entendirent le bruit d'un corps gigantesque se frottant contre le sol.

-Ron..., dit Ginny d'une voix blanche,...tu crois qu'il y a un autre basilic?

-C'est possible, répondit celui-ci, c'est effectivement la faune locale...

-On dirait que ça vient vers nous! souffla Draco.

-Tout le monde ferme les yeux et ne les ouvre sous aucun prétexte!cria Ginny avant qu'un grand fracas ne se fasse entendre non loin d'eux.

Des craquements sinistres se faisaient de plus en plus proches.

-Continuons à marcher!dit Ginny, il faut trouver Narcissa! Même si on a peur!

Ils reprirent la marche, toujours à l'aveuglette.

-Vous ne trouvez pas que le sol est tout à coup mou? dit Draco.

-Ouais..., fit Ron, et ça ne sent pas la rose...

Le sol se mit à bouger et ils furent projeter en avant. Ginny ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la glotte du basilic avant de rouler cul par-dessus tête dans le tunnel de son œsophage, suivie de près par les deux garçons et une boule de salive reptilienne.

Et plouf!

-Ah, mais qu'est-ce que ça pue! s'écria Ron.

-Aaaah, les sucs gastriques ont dissout la couche de verni sur mes jambes! se plaignit Draco.

-Ça piiiique! hurla Ginny.

Et tous deux se mirent à se cramponner à Ron pour se mettre hors d'atteinte de l'acide.

-C'est sympa de m'escalader comme ça! Et moi, je n'ai qu'à me faire digérer ? râla celui-ci dont les chevilles étaient toujours immergées.

-Chut! coupa Ginny, j'ai entendu une voix!

-C'est Jonas!

-Rhooo t'es con! "Lumos!"

La baguette de Ginny éclaira une étrange créature: elle avait un forme humaine, mais semblait en état de décomposition avancée.

-Ça fait un bon bout de temps qu'il est ici celui-là, commenta Ron, il est à moitié digéré!

La chose bougea et poussa un grognement.

-Si c'est le cas, il ne devrait plus être en vie, dit Draco...c'est curieux, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il me ressemble?

-Ouais, il a des cheveux blonds...

-Et mais alors, c'est...

-Vous croyez que c'est...l'autre...le vrai "moi"?

-Il n'est pas censé être mort?

-Un inferius! souffla Ginny,d'ailleurs, on dirait qu'il va nous attaquer!

-Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici!dit Ron.

-Oui, avant que feu-Draco ne nous mette en pièce, dit le pantin.

-"Feu"? s'écria Ginny, mais oui, c'est ça,on va faire du feu, la fumée va faire suffoquer le basilic et il nous recrachera...mais il va nous falloir du bois...où pourrais-je en trouver?

-N'y pense même pas! dit Draco qui n'avait pas envie de finir sa carrière en bûcher.

-De toutes façons, j'ai un meilleur plan pour l'utilisation du feu!dit Ron.

-Ben grouille, parce que entre les sucs digestifs et l'autre macchabée, on est cuits!

-C'est le basilic qui va être cuit, voir carbonisé!

Il brandit sa baguette et dit:

-Rennie soulage les brûlures d'estomac et Ronnie en donne! "INCENDIO MAXIME!"

Le basilic se mit à brûler de l'intérieur, puis aussi de l'extérieur! Bientôt ,ce ne fut plus qu'un tas de charbon!

-Tu l'as réduit en miettes!dit Draco, tu l'as tué...et tu nous as aussi débarrassé du zombi...

-Et tu as mis le feu à mes cheveux! hurla Ginny avant de plonger sa tête dans une flaque d'eau des alentours.

-Moi je n'ai pas reçu la moindre étincelle, dit Draco, je m'était accroché à ton dos!

-J'aime quand tu es comme ça, derrière moi...

Ginny sortit sa tête rousse roussie de l'eau pour signaler que Ron était vraiment le roi des obsédé, ils regardèrent autour d'eux et constatèrent que le basilic s'était déplacé après les avoir avalés, car ils étaient à présent à l'intérieur de la Chambre des Secrets. Narcissa était enchaînée à la statue de Salazar et Lucius regardait la scène, furieux.

-Tu fréquentes les Weasley, maintenant? hurla-t-il vers Draco, et en plus, vous avez tué Bigmonstre, le Dark Lord va être hors de lui!

-Il est toujours hors de lui pour quelque chose, de toutes façons, dit Narcissa.

-Où est-il justement ? s'enquit Draco.

-Il n'est pas encore arrivé, mais attend un peu qu'il soit là!

Alors qu'il parlait quelqu'un entra dans la chambre, mais ce n'était as Voldemort, c'était le reste de la famille Weasley.

-Ah, la cavalerie!

Le père et les fils aînés se jetèrent sur Lucius pou l'immobiliser, Molly, elle, immobilisa ses deux benjamins en les serrant dans ses bras à en les étouffer. Draco alla délivrer Narcissa.

-Oh, je suis contente de te revoir! dit celle-ci, tu es un chou...j'aimerais que tu sois un vrai garçon!

Une grande lumière se fit.

-Une blonde a fait un vœu? dit la Fée, je vais l'exaucer!

-Luna? s'écrièrent Ron et Ginny, c'est toi la Fée Blonde?

-Ouais, c'est mon job d'étudiante!

Elle se tourna vers Narcissa:

-Je veux bien lui donner une apparence humaine, mais en échange, j'aimerais un bol de nouilles!

-Quoi? dit Lucius, rien qu'un bol? Moi, tu m'as presque ruiné dans ton bar à sushis!

-Je fais des réductions pour les filles, na! Allez, Draco, deviens un vrai mec! Abrakadabra!

Et il prit donc l'apparence du vrai Draco.

-Ouaaaaais! s'écria Ron avant de lui sauter au coup pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Sa famille les regardait, sidérée.

-Si on m'avait qu'un jour je verrais ça..., murmura Arthur.

-Il est beaucoup plus gentil que le vrai, dit Ron, c'est pour ça que je l'aime!

-En fait, dit Luna, c'est le vrai: quand je lui donné vie, il fallait que je lui donne l'âme d'un défunt, et ce fut celle du vrai Draco, logique, non? Et maintenant, il a aussi son vrai corps, il s'est réincarné en lui-même quoi, y'a juste que sa mémoire à été effacée...

-C'est compliqué, mais il est mieux comme ça...

Terminons maintenant cette fic sur un jeu de mots un peu bête (très en fait):

-Dis,Luna...

-Oui,Ginny?

-Si il y a une Fée Blonde, il y a une Fée Rousse?

-Non, mais vous avez un ange gardien, il s'appelle Oliver.  
-

Ah bon?

-Ouais: L'ange Oliver protège les roux! (l'enjoliveur protège les roues)

Je sais ,c'est nul...


	8. Le grand méchant loup

Cette histoire parodie divers contes ou histoires dans lesquelles apparaissent un ou des loups.

* * *

_Le grand méchant loup_

écrit par la fée

Il y a, dans la langue française, une expression assez originale quoi qu'un peu méconnue : "Elle a vu le loup", ce qui signifie qu'une jeune fille viens d'avoir une relation sexuelle.

Bellatrix, très fière d'avoir appris que sa sœur avait fauté avec cette espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe serdaigleux de Ted Tonks, alla l'annoncer à ses parents.

-Andromeda a vu le loup !

Et cet évènement fut le coup de grâce: définitivement, il fallait rayer la traîtresse de l'arbre généalogique !

Andromeda donna naissance au Petit Chaperon Rouge et mourut quelques années après.  
Le brave Ted éleva seul la petite Nymphadora, et tenta de la préserver de ce qui pouvait corrompre l'âme d'une fille trop jeune: de voir le loup, tiens ! Car Nymphadora était vraiment jolie, et Ted se disait que tôt ou tard, un pervers lui mettrait le grappin dessus. Mais il ne fallait pas que ça arrive ; elle était trop innocente.

-L'homme est un loup pour l'homme, ajoutait-il, citant Rousseau.

xxxx

Pourtant, le loup n'était pas loin, il était même tout près !

Dora l'observait depuis la table des Serdaigle : ce Gryffondor de septième année !

Elle ne se doutait pas qu'il puisse être un loup, car les loups et les cochons ne s'entendent pas ! Or, il y avait à Poudlard un quatuor de farceurs briseurs de cœurs, composé de trois petits cochons et d'un humain -lui, Remus Lupin ! Bien sûr, cet humain était un loup, mais ça ne se voyait pas !

En revanche, la nature porcine des trois autres était une évidence.

Dora contemplait Remus béatement pendant le déjeuner, quand Peter Pettigrow vint briser cet image charmante en baffrant comme un porc dans son assiette de potée aux choux de Bruxelles. Il enfournait la mixture dans son orifice buccal avec une rapidité effrayante et en étalait partout sur son groin euh…nez !

Un autre cochon lui piqua son assiette.

-Sorry, Queudver, il est l'heure de faire son shampooing à Snivy !

-Pa' e' ob'ème, 'a'mol ! répondit le glouton.

Et oui, à 18 ans, il n'est pas trop tard pour jouer avec la nourriture. Sirius marcha jusqu'à la table des Serpentards et frictionna la tête de Severus avec la pitance de Peter. Sur ce, Bellatrix, allias la chose qui sert de cousine à Sirius, déclara que ça faisait longtemps que Gryffondor et Serpentard n'avaient pas disputer une bonne bataille de bouffe (je rappelle que ces gens ont 18 ans). C'est une Grande Salle dégueulasse que McGonagall trouva en y entrant.

Dora était effarée : Remus était-il vraiment ami avec ces énergumènes-là ?  
C'est vrai qu'elle aimait bien Sirius, son cousin, mais il avait un peu tendance à jouer des tours de cochons visant à peu près tout le monde.

La journée se poursuivit, et il était temps que le troisième petit cochon se manifeste :  
Dora rencontra Lily Evans, qui était toute mouillée et avait l'air hagard.

-Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? se plaignit-elle.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Dora.

Lily la considéra et la prit par les épaules.

-Nymphadora, peux-tu garder un secret ?  
-Bien sûre !  
-Tu sais ce que signifie "avoir vu le loup" ?  
-Oui, papa me l'a expliqué !  
-Et bien, j'ai vu le loup avec le pire porc lubrique de cette école !  
-Hein ?

Une autre expression dit "Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue !" bien que vu les circonstances, on aurait du dire ; "Quand on parle du cochon, on en voit la queue en tire-bouchon".  
James débarqua, tout mouillé lui aussi, et l'air satisfait.

-Hey, Lily, on pourra encore faire des cochonneries dans la fontaine ?  
-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, mon Dieu ? répéta celle-ci avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Le loup et les deux autres cochons rejoignirent le troisième et le chaperon rouge.

-Corny, t'as manqué une super bagarre de bouffe ! déclara Queudver.  
-M'en fous, j'ai fait mieux que ça, moi !  
-Ah, je te vois venir, mon cochon, s'écria Sirius, t'as conclu avec Lily ?  
-Ouais….  
-Ça alors,…tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est trop bien pour toi ? plaisanta Patmol.  
-Gnagnagna !répondit Cornedrue.  
-_Margaritas ante porcos_ ! dit Lunard.  
- Késsaveudire ? marmonna Sirius.  
-C'est du latin, ça veut dire "Des perles aux pourceaux" !

Dora admira Remus : décidément, c'était le seul à avoir des neurones !

xxxx

Quelques années plus tard, Dora était devenue une jeune adulte magnifique et avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle y retrouva le loup, les cochons et Lily (mariée avec le petit cochon James). Elle ignorait encore la lycanthropie de Remus et ne comprenait pas les vannes des cochons qui ne cessaient de sortir des expressions dans lesquelles apparaissait le mot "loup", telles que "Le loup est dans la bergerie", "Être connu comme le loup blanc ", "se jeter dans la gueule du loup" ou "Entre chien et loup" (Sirius se faisait charrier aussi pour l'occasion).  
Dora pensait naïvement que les Maraudeurs voulaient étaler leur culture littéraire.

-L'homme est un loup pour l'homme, c'est de Jean-Jacques Rousseau, lança –t-elle, voulant se prêter au jeu.  
-Et un cochon pour la femme ! se plaignit Lily.  
-James, qu'est-ce que tu lui a encore fait ? demanda Remus.  
-On l'a fait six fois la nuit dernière, j'en pouvais plus ! Et comme il a oublié sa capote, j'ai un polichinelle dans le tiroir !  
-Quoi, t'es enceinte ? demanda Peter.  
-Exactement !  
-Mais on est heureux d'avoir ce bébé, hein ma Lily d'amour ? niaisa James.  
-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ta Lily d'amour ?  
-Rhoooo, t'as un caractère de cochon aujourd'hui !  
-Comment ? rugit Lily la Tigresse, décidée à prouver qu'elle tenait plus du félin que du porcin.

Dora se détacha du spectacle pour contempler Remus. Il le remarqua et elle détourna le visage, honteuse.

xxxx

Jésus Christ, fils de Dieu, et Harry Potter, fils du porc, furent mis au monde dans le même genre d'édifice.

-Une crèche ? demanda Lily effarée, t'as rien trouvé de mieux !  
-Désolé, annonça James.

Lily voulu protester, mais c'était trop tard : il fallait qu'elle accouche. Sirius, reconverti en sage-femme pour l'occasion, l'y aida.

Peter marmonna dans sa barbe de façon inaudible:

-Alors, il est né, le divin enfant qui va défaire le Dark Lord ?

Et il s'en alla pour remplir son rôle de traître.

xxxx

Un an après cet heureux évènement, le jour d'Halloween, James et Lily, qui avaient définitivement élu domicile dans la maison de paille, voulurent inviter le reste des Maraudeurs à dîner. James leur en parla la veille.

-C'est bientôt la pleine lune, annonça Remus, elle arrivera demain, donc je ne viendrai pas vous voir !  
-Et moi j'ai du boulot à faire, déclara Sirius, il faut que je retourne chez moi, maintenant que mes parents sont morts, il faut que je désinfecte pour enlever les odeurs !  
-Moi, je serai là, t'inquiète pas, dit Peter, avec un sourire malveillant que personne ne remarqua.

xxxx

Mamy Tonks tomba malade.

-Ma Dora chérie, tu devrais aller la voir, dit Ted, elle apprécierait un peu de compagnie !  
-D'accord Papa, pauvre grand-mère, est-ce que c'est grave ?  
-Non, elle va s'en sortir, mais elle est alitée !  
-Oh, c'est dommage, elle qui est si pleine de vie, d'habitude…enfin pour une fois, elle ne m'obligera pas à la regarder faire du break dance, c'est déjà ça !

Dora courut dans sa chambre pour chercher la cape rouge que sa grand-mère lui avait confectionnée. Elle était vraiment ravissante, cette cape. Dommage qu'il y avait brodé dans le dos "Vive le break dance !"  
La jeune fille prépara un panier contenant tout ce qui ferait plaisir à une vielle personnes malade : des cigares cubains, du whisky écossais et des mangas hentai ! (Quoi ? Elle a ses goûts la mamy Tonks !)  
Quand elle sortit de la maison, son père la rattrapa sur le seuil.

-Nymphadora ! Attends !  
-Oui, p'a ?  
-Ma chérie, promets moi de ne pas parler aux inconnus, qui sais quel genre de pervers se promènent à une heure pareille !

En effet, le soleil commençait tout doucement à se coucher.

-T'inquiète pas, je suis une grande fille, je peux me débrouiller.

Elle quitta son père et se diriger vers la forêt en fredonnant _Sweet protection_ de Sharko

_Sweet protection...luminous…I'm five…  
__You want me to play, oh yes, I commit and play!  
__My mama said it's gonna be hard many time… _

Elle entra dans la forêt et entendit que qu'un d'autre chanter :

_Comme y'a eu Gainsbourg et Gainsbarre  
Il y a Lupin et y'a Lunard,  
Lupin ne boit que de l'eau  
Lunard carbure au Ricard,  
Un côté blanc, un côté noir  
Personne n'est tout moche ou tout beau,  
Moitié ange et moitié salaud  
Et c'est ce que nous allons voir._

_Docteur Lupin, Mister Lunard_

-Remus ? appela Dora.

-Hein ? dit celui-ci, sortant de sa rêverie.

"Merde " pensa-t-il "Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? La nuit va bientôt tomber et la lune va se lever et…je vais la bouffer !"

-Salut, Tonks, tu fais quoi à cette heure ?  
-Je vais chez ma grand-mère qui est malade ! Et toi ?  
-Euh…je me promène …  
-Tout seul dans la forêt ?  
-Oui…j'aime la solitude.

"Wouah, il fait vraiment "poète torturé" comme ça !" pensa la jeune fille.

Elle lui sourit, non sans rougir. Il ressentit quelque chose d'étrange, comme l'envie de passer toute la nuit avec elle…et puis ce rouge, sur sa cape, c'est…

-Bon, ben, je vais y aller…au revoir…

Il la laissa s'éloigner de quelques pas et curieusement, il ne supporta pas que la distance s'installe entre la voulait, c'était sûr !

-Attends, Nymphadora…  
-Oui ?  
-Non, rien.

Elle s'en alla. Il resta sur place, comme pétrifié. Il voulait la revoir. Mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était trop dangereux pour...il ne fallait pas…La lune se leva, et comme à chaque fois, sa peau commença à le brûler, il poussa un cri de douleur, son visage s'allongea pour prendre la forme d'un museau, il se recouvrit de poils, ses mains et ses pieds s'armèrent de griffes, des crocs lui poussèrent et sa musculature se développa, déchirant ses vêtements.

-Aaaaaaaaooouuuuuuuuuwwwwww !

Il hurla à la lune et se mit à courir le plus vite qu'il pouvait, en continuant à hurler, devenu incontrôlable. Il se heurta à un autre lycanthrope, aux poils grisonnants.

-Luuuuuuuupppuiiiiiiiiinnnn !  
-Greyyyyybaaack !  
-Alors, mon gamin, on se tape un troupeau de moutons ensembles ?

Lunard fut d'accord, il était d'ailleurs toujours d'accord avec Fenrir lors de ses transformations. Mais il devait s'avouer que des moutons ne suffiraient pas à son appétit…non, il lui fallait plus…il lui fallait ELLE !  
Sous l'effet de sa transformation, son amour naissant pour Dora s'était mué en quelque chose de malsain.

Lunard et Greyback prirent la direction de la forêt et s' enfoncèrent au plus profond de sa noirceur.

xxxx

Dora, elle, se contentait de charmants petits sentiers bordés de pierres. Elle passa devant une petite chaumière. Un homme roux se tenait sur le seuil en regardant sa montre.

-Molly, dépêche-toi !  
-Une minute, Arthur ! répondit une petite femme, rousse également. Bill ! Viens un peu ici !  
-Me voilà, Maman, dit l'aîné, un gamin d'une dizaine d'années.  
-Tu es assez grand maintenant pour surveiller tes frères et sœur quand papa et moi allons au restaurant !  
-Oui, maman !  
-N'oublie pas de donner un biberon à Ginny dans une heure !

Ginny était âgée de quelques mois et dormait dans les bras de son grand frère.

-Et fait attention ! ajouta Molly, Bill, fais bien attention, tu ne dois laisser entrer personne pendant notre absence, c'est entendu !  
-Mais si c'est toi ou papa ?

Molly réfléchit à la question.

-Et bien, je montrerai patte blanche !  
-Hein ?  
-Je passerai ma main par la chatière et tu verras que c'est moi.

Bill serra la main de sa mère, qui était blanche, chaude et douce.

-C'est d'accord, maman, sois sans crainte !  
-Molly, tu es prête ? s'impatienta Arthur.

Molly embrassa son aîné sur le front et rejoint son mari. Le couple partit vers les continua son chemin dans la direction opposée.

xxxx

Fenrir emmena Lunard au plus profond des bois, où une meute de loups (des vrais, pas des garous) tenaient un conseil.

-Mes chers frères ! dit Akéla, le chef de meute, nous sommes ici rassemblés pour décider de ce qu'il adviendra du bébé humain Mowgli !  
-Moi, je suis prête à l'adopter ! s'empressa de dire Raksha, louve épouse d'Akéla.  
-Mais saura-t-il s'adapter, saura-t-il devenir un loup ?  
-Bah bien sûr, lança Fenrir avec une grossièreté cinglante.

Il s'approcha du petit Mowgli et le mordit, et celui-ci devint aussitôt un petit loup-garou.

-Voilà ! Allez, à plus, Lupin, on y va !

Les deux loups-garous repartirent. Dans un arbre, la panthère Bagheera soupira.

-Ces humains-loups sont pénibles, des fois…

xxxx

James, Lily et Peter s'amusaient à écouter le gazouillement de bébé Harry.

-Il est trop mimiiiiiiii ! déclarèrent-ils en chœur.

A ce moment-là, quelque chose vint perturber leur bonheur. Deux loups-garous apparurent dans l'ombre du jardin.

-Oh, non ! s'exclama James, Remus et Greyback viennent droit sur nous ! Aaaah c'est dommage que Remus ne puisse pas se procurer de la potion Tue-loup…  
-Mais c'est possible…, dit Lily.  
-Ah oui ?  
-Oui : il suffit que tu fasses la paix avec Severus Rogue !  
-Jamais !  
-T'es vraiment borné, Remus n'est pas plus important ?  
-Mais Lily, tu ne te rends pas compte du dilemme cornélien que j'endure !  
-Areuh arheu agaga ! déclara Harry.  
-Bien dit, mon fils !

Lily s'apprêta à répliquer, mais on frappa à la porte.

-Auuuouuuuuuuuuuwwww !  
-Non, Remus, tu n'entreras pas ! Surtout avec Greyback à tes côtés !  
-Aouuuw, aouuuw !  
-Y'a pas de "aouw aouw" qui tiennent, si Peter et moi on peut se transformer, Lily et Harry resteront en danger !  
-Aouuuuuuuuuuw !  
-Je comprend rien à ces hurlements ! s'écria Lily.  
-La seule façon de comprendre est de devenir soi-même un animal. Je dois rester ici près de toi et Harry alors Peter va aller les espionner.

Peter s'exécuta : il se changea en rat et se faufila entre les mailles de la maison de paille pour épier les lycanthropes. Il revint au bout d'un moment et reprit sa forme humaine.

-Ils ont dit que si on ne leur ouvrait pas, ils allaient souffler !  
-Hein ? Comment ça souffler ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : Lunard et Greyback inspirèrent et puis soufflèrent de toutes leurs forces : la maison de paille s'écroula. Affolé, Peter redevint rat et s'enfuit pour aller faire un compte rendu à Voldemort. James n'eut pas le temps de réagir : avant d'avoir pu se transformer en cerf, les crocs de Lunard se plantèrent dans son bras et GNAP ! Un James-garou ! Lunard se tourna alors vers la femme et GNAP ! Une Lily-garou. Greyback, qui avait une préférence pour les enfants, se chargea de loup-garoutiser le futur Survivant. Et GNAP ! Un Harry-garou !

xxxx

Sirius, qui venait d'aérer la maison parentale, voulut se promener dans le jardin. Il y retrouva la cabane de son enfance, et se remémora avec émotion la fois où il y avait enfermé Regulus toute la journée jusqu'à ce que celui-ci pleure. Ça avait été marrant. Chamboulé par ce doux souvenir, il grimpa l'échelle de bois et se hissa dans la cabane, humant les odeurs de bois. Il passa la tête par la petite fenêtre et scruta l'obscurité, la journée délcinant.

Il remarqua alors que deux paires de yeux brillaient dans un buisson. Il fixa celui-ci, et brusquement, Lunard et Greyback en jaillirent en poussant des hurlements. Sirius prit sa forme canine pour discuter avec eux.

-Salut mon Lunard, ça gaze !  
-Fais nous entrer, canidé de seconde zone, lança Greyback.  
-Non, toi je ne te veux pas, vieux con ! Et puis insulte pas les chiens, nous sommes les meilleurs amis de l'homme !  
-Dans ce cas je vais souffler !  
-Hein ?

Ils soufflèrent sur la maison de bois. Celle-ci s'envola. Sirius songea que pour s'agripper aux branches de l'arbre, sa forme humaine était plus commode grâce à ses mains. Il cessa d'être un chien et s'envola en même temps que les charpies de la cabane et s'accrocha à la première branche venue. Celle-ci craqua et il tomba dans la gueule du loup. Et GNAP ! Un Sirius-garou!

xxxx

La forteresse dans laquelle résidait Voldemort était une solide construction en pierre.

-Que dis-tu, Queudver, Greyback et Lupin ont attaqués les Potter ?  
-Oui, maître !  
-Ce n'était pas prévu…il va falloir improviser maintenant…  
-Je suggère que l'on pactise avec eux, proposa Lucius.  
-Dans ce cas, j'espère qu'ils sauront se tenir, intervint Bellatrix., parce que moi les hybrides, je déteste ça !  
-Au loup ! Au loup ! Au loup !

Lucius et Bellatrix accoururent à la source du cri et découvrirent un Regulus hilare.

-Black ? Où est le loup ?  
-Les deux hybrides sont déjà arrivés jusqu'à nous ?  
-Mais non, je vous ai fait une blague ! Si vous aviez vu vos têtes !

Lucius et Bellatrix se regardèrent avec un air profondément exaspéré. Ils tournèrent les talons et s'en allèrent.

-Au loup, au loup ! recommença Regulus.

Une fois de plus, les deux Mangemorts se précipitèrent.

-C'était encore une blague-euh ! Je vous ai bien eus !  
-Écoute-moi bien, demi-portion, tonna Bellatrix, si tu recommences, c'est moi qui vais te mordre !  
-Et calme ! C'est juste une plaisanterie !  
-Tu connais l'histoire du petit garçon qui criait "au loup" ? demanda Lucius.  
-Non, mais ça me dit quelque chose…  
-C'est un gamin stupide qui n'arrête pas de faire des blagues aux gens en criant "au loup". Mais un jour, le loup l'attaque pour de vrai…il crie alors "au loup" mais cette fois, personne ne le croit…  
-Et il se fait dévorer et c'est bien fait pour sa gueule ! compléta Bellatrix.  
-Bah…z'avez pas d'humour.

De mauvaise humeur, Lucius et Bellatrix s'en vont. A ce moment-là, Lunard jaillit de la pénombre.

-Au loup ! cria Regulus.  
-C'est ça, ça ne marche plus ! lança la brune.  
-Ne nous prends pas pour des pigeons ! renchérit la...euh...le blond !  
-Mais c'est vrai, cette fois, comme dans votre hist…

Et GNAP ! Un Regulus-garou.

-Quel crétin, on voit bien de qui il est le frère ! tempêta Bellatrix.

Elle sentit quelque chose l'agripper ; c'était Regulus, devenu soudain très poilu. Et GNAP ! Une Bellatrix-garou.  
Remus décida de tester le goût des Malfoy. Et GNAP ! Un Lucius-garou.

-Beurk ! Elles ont mauvais goût, ces fouines blondes !

xxxx

Très vite, la lycanthropie se répandit chez les Mangemorts à la vitesse d'un virus sournois. Même le maître des lieux fut mordu. Remus, séparé de Fenrir, se rappela soudain qui en particulier, il désirait mordre : Tonks ! Il s'enfuit de la forteresse et partit dans la forêt. Il détecta alors une odeur familière : un fumet de cigares cubains et de whisky écossais…la même odeur que le panier de Dora : pour sûr elle était passée par là. Il renifla le sol et suivit la piste de la jeune fille.

xxxx

Pendant ce temps-là, Fenrir essayait de souffler sur la forteresse pour la faire voler en éclats, mais en vain…elle était trop solide.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas, lalalalalère ! chanta Peter en dandinant son corps de rat.  
-C'est pas grave, je vais entrer par la cheminée ! déclara Fenrir avant d'escalader le toit.

Peter s'y attendait et ricana de malveillance : il avait disposé sous la cheminée une casserole d'huile bouillante. Fenrir tomba dedans et mourut ébouillanté.

-Yeeeesssssss ! s'exclama Peter, qui a peur du grand méchant loup ? Ce n'est pas moooi !  
-Aouuuuuw !

Peter se retourna, effrayé. Un autre loup-garou se tenait derrière lui. Un loup-garou particulièrement moche, à moitié reptilien et avec des yeux rouges à pupilles verticales.

-Maître ?

Et GNAP ! Un Peter-garou !

xxxx

La piste de Nymphadora mena Lunard jusqu'au Terrier. Elle l'avait seulement contourné, mais la curiosité l'emporta : il frappa à la porte.

-Maman c'est toi ? demanda la voix de Bill.

Lunard fit un énorme effort pour donner à sa voix une forme humaine.

-Oui, mon enfant, c'est ta maman…euh …j'ai attrapé une angine alors ma voix a changé !  
-Passe ta main dans la chatière, si t'es ma maman, alors tu as jolie petite main blanche !

Lunard contempla sa grosse patte poilue qui n'avait rien d'une jolie petite main blanche.

-Une seconde, mon chéri.

Il alla chercher de la résine dans le tronc d'un sapin et s'en servit comme cire à épiler . Ce fut douloureux et sa main, bien qu'ayant une forme humaine, était devenue rouge après l'arrachage de poils. Il vit qu'un sac de farine traînait dans ma cour des Weasley (nda : oui, c'est téléphoné, et alors ?). Il trempa sa main dedans et la passa par la chatière.

-Ah, c'est bien toi, maman, dit Bill, entre !

Il ouvrit la porte et GNAP ! Un Bill-garou ! Bientôt, tous les petits Weasley furent changés en lycanthropes. Lunard continue son chemin et retomba sur la piste du Chaperon Rouge.

Quand les parents Weasley rentrèrent, sept petites boules de poils se jetèrent sur eux.

xxxx

Lunard ne tarda pas à apercevoir la jeune fille qui marcha tranquillement en chantonnant _Elle a vu le loup_ de Renaud. Il décida d'arriver chez la grand-mère avant elle. Il prit un raccourcit et courut pour la dépasser. Il arriva à la demeure de Mamy Tonks. Il frappa.

-Qui est là ?  
-C'est la petite Nymphadora ! dit Lunard en modulant sa voix.  
-Génial ! Tu vas regarder le documentaire sur le break dance à la télé avec moi !

Lunard entra et GNAP ! Une Mamy-garou. Sa nouvelle lycanthropie donnait à la vieille l'énergie de se lever de son lit et Lunard se vit affligé du spectacle d'une vielle louve en train de faire du break dance ! Pour épargner ses yeux, il l'enferma dans une penderie avant de prendre sa place dans son lit. Dora arriva et frappa à la porte.

-Mamy, c'est moi, Nymphadora !  
-Génial ! On va faire du break dance ! dit Lunard en essayant d'être convainquant.  
-Pitié, pas de break dance, marmonna Dora.

Elle entra.

-Bonjour, ma petite fricassée...euh fille!

-Grand-mère, que tu as de grands yeux!  
-C'est pour mieux te reluq...regarder!  
-Tu as aussi de grands poils...depuis quand as-tu cette moustache?  
-J'ai oublié de la décolorer...  
-Que tu es poilue, tout de même!  
-Euh...c'est pour mieux euh...pour faire peur aux voisins!  
-Tu n'as pas de voisins! Tu es sûre que ça va?

N'y tenant plus, Lunard voulu se jeter sur elle mais elle esquiva. Il la poursuivit à travers la maison pendant un quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce quelle parvienne à s'enfermer dans la cave, la seule pièce dont les gongs de la porte étaient assez solides pour résister à la force de Lunard. Il voulu souffler comme pour dénicher ses amis les porcs mais une voix dans sa tête l'en empêcha.

"Non, ne fais pas ça, tu l'aimes, cette fille !"

-C'est vrai, admit-il, je ne veux pas faire de mal à la petite Tonks.  
-Remus ? demanda-t-elle en reconnaissant sa voix.  
-Mais ton instinct de loup-garou t'ordonne de la mordre ! tonna Lunard  
-Et ton instinct d'homme te dit de l'aimer ! répliqua Lupin.

Dora écouta à travers la porte Lupin et Lunard se battre dans la tête de leur propriétaire. Ni la part du Bien, ni la part du Mal ne semblait l'emporter.

-Remus, tu es un loup-garou ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle laissa encore les esprits antagonistes de Remus se disputer.

-Mords-là !  
-Aime-la !

Elle ouvrit la porte.

-Remus ! Mords-moi, je veux être comme toi !  
-Quoi ?  
-Vas-y ! Je veux partager tes souffrances !

Lupin hésita beaucoup mais Lunard passa à l'action et GNAP ! Une Dora-garou !  
Elle regarda sa nouvelle apparence avec étonnement.

-Ça va faire beaucoup à épiler…eh ben…

Ils échangèrent alors un long baiser passionné et terriblement bestial, qu'ils interrompirent quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient tentés de se dévorer le visage.

xxxx

Quatre jours plus tard, la pleine lune était finie. Ted était probablement le seul sorcier d'Angleterre à ne pas avoir été touché par l'"épidémie" de lycanthropie. Ayant lu un avertissement dans _La Gazette du sorcier_, il s'était barricadé chez lui, mais demeurait inquiet: où était sa fifille chérie ? Et si elle avait vu le loup ?

On frappa à la porte. Il alla ouvrir.

-Dora ! s'exclama-t-il en l'apercevant sur le seuil.  
-Papa !  
-Mais …tes vêtements sont tous déchirés et…

Il remarqua la présence de Remus.

-Papa, je te présente mon amoureux : Remus Lupin.  
-Enchanté, dit Ted déconcerté.  
-Moi de même !  
-Jeune homme…êtes-vous êtes un loup-garou ?  
-Oui.  
-Et toi, Dora ?  
-Également.  
-Fichtre ! Je suis le seul dans tout le pays à ne pas l'être !

Dora s'approcha de son père avec un regard sournois, mis son visage en face du sien et dit :

-Ça ne saurait tarder, mon cher papa chéri…il te suffit d'attendre la prochaine pleine lune…

Bientôt, la progression exponentielle de la lycanthropie dépassa les limites britanniques, puis celles de l'Europe, et bientôt, ce fut la planète entière qui fut atteinte. Au moins, plus personne n'osa s'insulter en se traitant de "sale hybride", sauf Ombrage qui se suicida de honte.

FIN

* * *

-Ahhhhh, s'exclama la fée Clochette, cette fic est finie !  
-Ce qui est bien, déclara Cari_tit_Elfe qui lisait par-dessus son épaule, c'est que tu as tué Ombrage et Fenrir, ça fait deux cons de moins sur Terre ! Tu ne peux pas modifier la fin pour que Bella meurt auss…

La porte derrière elles fut défoncée. Elles se retournèrent pour voir…

-Sirius ! dit Cari en explosant de joie.

Elle se jeta dans les bras du Maraudeur et GNAP ! Une Cari-garou ! Ils se tournèrent alors tous les deux vers la fée Clochette qui se cramponna à son clavier.

-Gentils les louloups, gentils !

Et GNAP ! Une Clochette-garou. Elle se tourna vers l'écran et s'adressa aux lecteurs :

-Approchez, mes mignons…venez admirer mes NOUVELLES DENTS! Muhahhahahahahahaa !


	9. BlancheLune

Cette histoire parodie_ Blanche-Neige_, de Grimm

* * *

_Blanche-Lune_

écrit par la fée

Ron : Allez…

Hermione : Nan !

Ron : Steuplaaaiiiitttt !

Hermione: Nan!

Ron : Mais…

Hermione: Nan!

Ron: Mione…

Hermione: Nan! Nan! Nan!

Ron : Mais pourquoi ?

Hermione : Nan ! Nan! Nan! Nan! Nan! Nan! Nan! Nan! Nan! Nan! Nan! Nan!

Harry : Ron, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu te disputes encore avec elle ?

Hermione : Nan ! Nan ! Nan !

Harry : Et en plus, tu l'as fait bugger, elle est bloquée sur "Nan !"

Hermione : Nan !

Ron : Mais il faut dire que c'est ce qu'elle répond neuf fois sur dix quand je lui demande quelque chose !

Harry : C'est pas faux…mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé au juste ?

Ron : Rien de crade si c'est que tu penses !

Hermione : Nan !

Harry : Elle dit "Nan !" parce que tu mens ou parce que…

Ron : Parce qu'elle a buggé, oui !

Harry : Et tu lui veux quoi, pour finir ?

Ron : Je lui ai demandé de me raconter l'histoire de Blanche-Neige !

Hermione : Nan ! Nan ! Nan !

Ron : Si ! Si ! Si ! Mais elle veut pas !

Hermione : J'ai pas que ça à faire, Ronald !

Harry : Oh zut, le bug est réparé !

Ron : Mais allez 'Mione, moi je vous ai raconté tous les contes de Beedle le Barde, en échange vous deviez me raconter les contes pour Moldus !

Harry : Oui, je trouve d'ailleurs que c'est une bonne idée de se raconter des histoires avant d'aller faire dodo, on a moins peur après…quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Ron et Hermione :…

Hermione : Harry, tu as _peur _avant d'aller au lit ?

Harry : Mais...euh..non...c'est juste que…

Ron : Ah...je sais…c'est encore à cause des greemlins ?

Hermione : Les greemlins ?

Harry : Je suis certain qu'ils sont planqués sous mon lit et qu'ils m'attendent !

Ron : Mais non…allez 'Mione, une tite histoire, c'est qui Blanche-Neige ?

Hermione:Pfffttt…C'estunefillesabellemèrelaimai tpasalorsellelaenvoyéedansla forêtdesnainslontrecueilliem aislavilainebellemèreluiafai tmangerunepommeempoisonnéeet elleesttombéedanslecomamaisu nprincesortitdenullepartlaré veilléeenlembrassantetilsvéc urentheureuxeteurentbeaucoup denfants ! Voilà ! T'es satisfait Ronald ?

Ron : Comment veux-tu que je sois satisfait quand tu vas aussi vite ?

Harry : Ginny n'aime pas quand je vais vite…elle dit que je brûle les étapes !

Ron et Hermione :…

Harry : Quoi encore ?

Ron : Rien…Hermione, tu ne veux pas recomm…

Hermione : Nan ! Nan ! Nan !

Ron : Et merde !

Harry : Costaud, ce bug ! Allez viens Ronnie, moi je vais te la raconter, cette histoire, mais tu me raconteras encore _Lapina la Babille et sa souche qui gloussait_ après ?

Ron : Bien sûr ! Merci, mon vieux !

Harry : Il faut dire qu'Hermione a néanmoins dit l'essentiel…

Ron : Ouais, mais son talent narratif n'est pas au top !

Harry : Je sais ! Je vais te raconter une version personnelle, avec des gens qu'on connaît à la place des personnages !

Ron : Je serai dedans ?

Harry : Ouais …

Ron : Cool !

Harry : Ok, alors je commence…

Il était une fois, dans le royaume de Serdaigle, territoire prospère et paisible, à la nature flamboyante, au ciel bleu comme l'azur et à la terre bronzée, une noble reine, à vrai dire, la reine du pays, qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une grosse pouffiasse !

Cho -c'était son nom- était une horrible peste qui se croyait belle et…

Ron : Harry, tu n'as pas encore évoqué l'héroïne que tu es déjà hors du sujet en train d'enrager sur ton ex !

Harry : Et alors ?

Ron : Et alors continue ! C'est très drôle !

Harry : Ouais !

Cette petite mégère acariâtre était la souveraine de Serdaigle et elle passait des heures dans son château, devant son miroir à se répéter : "Oh, je suis la plus belle de la planète ! Je n'ai pas la moindre rivale ! Oh, Cho, ma chérie, tu es splendide ! Si tu n'étais pas moi, je t'épouserais ! Dans mes bras, ma poule ! "

Ron : Harry, arrête de me serrer dans tes bras !

Harry : Et elle roulait des patins à son reflet !

Ron : Harry, ne me roule pas demmmhhhh !

Harry : Oops ! Pardon ! J'extériorise un peu trop ! Enfin, donc, tu l'auras compris Cho est une pimbêche vaniteuse et narcissique ! Et son miroir était magique !

Ron : Comme le miroir du Riséd ?

Harry : Euh non ! C'était une autre sorte de magie : elle prononçait une formule et le visage d'une jeune fille boutonneuse –Marietta– apparaissait sur le miroir. Elle la consultait pour s'assurer qu'elle restait la plus belle.

Ron : Alors là…

Harry : Un jour, la Pouf.. euh…Cho voulu consulter la Salo...je veux dire Marietta, elle prononça alors une incantation.

-_Miroir, reflet de ma vanité  
Et de ma grande futilité  
Apparais, servante servile !  
Et parle-moi de ma beauté subtile !_

-Me voici, Maîtresse Cho !

-Je suis toujours la plus belle ?

-Euh...mais qu'entendez-vous par "belle" ? "Belle, belle" ou "Très belle" ?

-Mais "très belle", voyons ! Ne suis-je point la plus sublime créature de l'univers ?

-Ben…d'une certaine façon, je puis affirmer que vous êtes la plus belle femme à l'intérieur de ce château !

-Et à l'extérieur ?

-Et ben…

-Quoi ? Allez ! Parle !

-Il y en a une qui est plus belle que vous !

-PARDON ? ET QUI ?

-mniémouniéié...

-Quoi ? Arrête de marmonner !

-Luna.

-Hein ? Luna ? La fofolle ? Ah, tu m'as fait peur Marietta…tu parles de beauté intérieure, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pour l'aspect physique, je suis toujours…

-Non, Luna est vraiment plus jolie…

-Mais comment est-ce possible ?

-C'est que…la beauté étant un critère relatif et Luna sachant rester simple…

Ron : Donc, tu choisi Luna comme héroïne ?

Harry : Ouais, pour le côté candide du personnage, le cœur pur et cetera…

La Pouff...Cho…et puis zut : la Pouffe était tellement en colère qu'elle décida de se venger sur la pauvre Luna !

Luna était une gentille fifille, blonde, avec des grands yeux pleins d'innocence…

Ron : Je sais à quoi elle ressemble !

Harry : Elle sourit tout le temps et ses boucles d'oreilles sont en forme de radis…

Ron : Oui, je sais, elle se fournit dans le potager pour ses bijoux, Harry, je connais cette personne, tu n'es pas obligé…

Harry : C'est qui qui raconte l'histoire ?

Ron : Toi..oui, je me tais…

Harry : Donc, Luna est une fille super gentille, quoi qu'un peu naïve, ses cheveux sont blonds comme le blé doré au soleil, et elle a la peau très blanche, c'est pourquoi on la surnommait "Blanche-Neige"...euh attend…on va plutôt dire "Blanche-Lune", cela convient mieux…

Ron : La lune de Luna est blanche ? Comment tu le sais, Harry ?

Harry : Tu te tais ! Luna, donc, était chez elle, en train de préparer une tarte aux pommes, et les petits oiseaux et tous les animaux de la forêt la regardaient par la fenêtre. Alors qu'elle découpait les morceaux de pommes, elle chantait, et ses amis les animaux faisaient les chœurs…

Ron : Gnééé ?

Harry : Hem…tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait que de grandir avec _Walt Disney_ !

Ron : Bon...et elle chantait quoi ?

Harry : Euh…je sais pas, imagine ce que tu veux !

Ron : Ok, je décide qu'elle fredonne _La chanson de Jeanneton._

Harry : Si tu veux…Cho la Pouffe l'observait et maugréait :

-Nyaarrr ! Elle est jolie, c'est vrai ! Il faut que je m'en débarrasse !

Elle envoya donc, un de ses serviteurs au royaume voisin, celui de Poufsouffle, pour y quérir le chevalier Diggory…

Ron : Pffhahhahhaha ! "Chevalier Diggory", pffhaha…heum...désolé !

Harry : Le chevalier se précipita à Serdaigle en plantant là le serviteur de Cho qui courrait moins vite que lui.

-Je suis là, ma reine ! dit le bel écervelé en se prosternant devant la Pouffe.

-Tu connais Luna ?

-Qui ? Ah oui, la gagnante de Pop Star, Sheryfa Luna !

-Nooonnn ! Luna Blanchelune !

-La lune de Luna est blanche, mais comment le savez-vous ?

Ron : Heeeeyyyy ! Tu m'as piqué ma réplique de toute à l'heure !

Harry : T'avais qu'à mettre des droits d'auteur !

Donc, Cho envoie le Diggory pour tuer Luna, ainsi, elle redeviendrait la plus belle !

Ron : Mais quelle sale pute ! Comment pourrait-on avoir envie de tuer quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que Luna Lovegood ?

Harry : Ben, tu l'as dit : il faut être une sale pute ! Et pour s'assurer qu'il a bien accompli son devoir, le chevalier Diggory devait rapporter le cœur de Luna…attends, non, ça suit trop l'histoire originale, là, il faut que je trouve quelque chose de plus trash que son cœur…

Ron : Sa cervelle, c'est plus trash ?

Harry : Bof …

Ron : Son foie…on a qu'à dire que Luna est alcoolique et que…

Harry : Non…

Ron : Beuh…son estomac ? Sa vessie ? Sa tyroïde ? Son tissu épithélial iléal ? Ses yeux qui regarderaient Cho en ayant l'air de dire "Pourquooooiii tu m'as tuée, grognaaaasse ? Tu vas mouuuurir et pouuurir en Enfeeeeer !"

Harry : Nan, laisse-moi réfléchir !

Ron : Sa cha…

Harry : Hein ?

Ron…rpente osseuse ?

Harry : La ferme ! Je sais : il doit rapporter la tête entière de Luna ! Comme ça, Cho la viderait et mettrait une bougie à l'intérieur comme pour les citrouilles !

-Pourquoi sa tête ? demanda Diggory.

-Pour que tu évites de me rouler en me refourguant le cœur d'une biche, comme le chasseur le fait dans l'histoire originale !

-Bien, madame ! dit le chevalier Diggory avant de se retirer pour accomplir son sale boulot.

Luna se promenait dans la forêt en chantant :

-_Jeanneton prend sa faucille, la hylette, la hylette, Jeanneton prend sa faucille et s'en va cueillir le jonc, et s'en va cueillir le jonc !_

-La voilà ! pensa Diggory planqué dans un buisson.

-_En chemin, elle rencontre, la hylette, la hylette, en chemin, elle rencontre quatre jeunes et beaux garçons, quatre jeunes et beaux garçons !_

-Il faut que je la tue !

Ce que le chevalier ignorait, c'est que pendant qu'il était tapi dans les fourrés, une colonie de fourmis s'installait dans son pantalon.

-_Le premier, un peu timide, la hylette, la hylette, le premier, un peu timide, lui caressa le menton, lui caressa le menton !_

-Allez, je compte jusqu'à 10 et puis je lui saute dessus, je l'égorge et je la décapite…

-_Le deuxième, un peu moins sage, la hylette, la hylette, le deuxième, un peu moins sage, lui souleva son jupon, lui souleva son jupon ! _

-Mais une minute…une fois que j'aurai fait ça…le reste de son corps mutilé…qu'est-ce que j'en fais ? Hum…je pourrais…peut être…héhéhé…non ! Pas de nécrophilie aujourd'hui ! Tiens il y a un truc qui me gratte dans mon fute !

-_Le troisième, l'intrépide, la hylette, la hylette, le troisième, l'intrépide, la coucha sur le gazon, la coucha sur le gazon !_

-Heeee…y'a des fourmis dans mon calebut ! Meeerde !

-_Ce qui fit le quatrième, la hylette, la hylette, ce que fit le quatrième n'est pas dit dans la chanson, n'est pas dit dans la chanson !_

-Haaaa ! Ça gratte ! Méchantes fourmis !

-_La morale de cette histoire, la hylette, la hylette, la morale de cette histoire c'est que les hommes sont des cochons, c'est que les hommes sont des cochons ! _

-Haaa ! Ça pique !

Diggory jaillit de son buisson, avec toute la dignité dont il était capable, la main droite dans son slip, en train de se gratter les testicules, sortit son couteau et s'apprêta à égorger la pauvre Luna. Mais celle-ci avait une arme de séduction redoutable : sa voix : Luna Blanchelune chantait merveilleusement bien, et Diggory fut aussitôt charmé :

-_La morale de cette morale, la hylette, la hylette, la morale de cette morale.._

-Oh mon Dieu, quelle chanson ravissante !

-_…c'est que les femmes aiment les cochons...  
_

-Et c'est tellement poétique !

-_…c'est que les femmes aiment les cochons !_

-Ah oui, tu aimes les cochons, petite Luna ? D'accord ! Je ferai n'importe pour te séduire !

Et il fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un flacon dont l'étiquette indiquait "Essence de Porcinet", il en bu le contenu et se transforma aussitôt en un gros verrat bien gras.

-Groink ! Groink !

-Bèèèrk ! fit Luna. Va-t'en, monsieur Cochonou !

Elle se détourna de lui. Le cœur brisé, le chevalier Cochonou rentra au royaume de Serdaigle, où la cuisinière Padma l'attrapa et le fit rôtir à la broche. Le soir, Diggory fut servit à Cho.

-Humm ! C'est un régal, Padma !

-Merci, ma reine ! Au fait, avez-vous des nouvelles du chevalier Diggory ?

-Aucune, malheureusement, j'espère le revoir bientôt, car il est plutôt joli garçon !

-Ne seriez-vous pas amoureuse, par hasard ? minauda Padma avant de glousser comme une poule.

-Oh…bien…je trouve Diggory tellement craquant que je pourrais le bouffer tout cru !

Et pendant ce là, dans la forêt, Luna continuait à chanter :

-L_a morale générale, la hylette, la hylette, la morale générale c'est que ça fait des petits cochons, c'est que ça fait des petits cochons !_

Ron : Eh ben, on dirait que la chanson que j'ai choisie a aidé ton scénario... encore une idée que tu me piques…j'ai compris : je mets des droits d'auteurs sur tout ce que je dis !

Harry : Si tu veux…

Mais à force de déambuler dans la forêt en chantant et sans regarder où elle allait, Luna se perdit. Elle se rendit vite compte que le paysage avait changé : les arbres étaient plus touffus, au point qu'ils formaient comme un plafond feuillu au-dessus de sa tête, que seulement quelques rares filets de lumière arrivaient à percer par endroits…

-Oh mon Dieu, je me suis perdue, que vais-je faire ?

Elle entendit un craquement sinistre derrière elle. Effrayée elle poussa un petit cri et se mit à courir dans les bois qui devenaient de plus en plus sombres. Son cœur battait la chamade : le décor devenait de plus en plus terrifiant : il faisait presque noir et les arbres la regardaient avec leurs horribles yeux méchants…

Ron :…

Harry : Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait que de grandir avec _Walt Disney _!

Ron : Pour moi, le seul arbre psychopathe, c'est le Saul Cogneur…

Harry : Luna mourait de peur, elle hurlait : "Hiiii ! Hiiiii !"

Ron : Tu imites drôlement bien les hurlements de fille…héhéhé !

Harry : La ferme !

Luna avait l'impression qu'elle était entourée de monstres hideux et vicieux…

Ron : En fait, elle est arrivée au royaume de Serpentard sans s'en rendre compte !

Harry : Oui, et d'ailleurs…

Ron : Ta ta ta…c'est moi qui en ai eu l'idée, et j'ai mis des droits d'auteur, alors…

Harry : Mais moi aussi, j'ai eu cette idée ! Alors, je ne te dois rien !

Je disais donc que Luna s'est retrouvée chez les Serpentards, et elle tomba sur quelque chose de particulièrement terrifiant…

Ron : Les sous-vêtements de Rogue ?

Harry : Non, Malfoy à poil !

Ron : Mouais…enfin, personnellement, je trouve que Malfoy à poil, c'est moins effrayant que les sous-vêtements de Rogue, mais ce n'est que mon opinion, tu n'es pas obligé d'en tenir compte ! Euh…et il fait quoi, _à poil dans la forêt_, il chante le répertoire du Naheulband ?

Harry : Non, il est assis sur une branche d'arbre, il a un serpent enroulé autour de la taille, et une pomme dans la main.

Ron : Ce n'est pas la vilaine reine qui est supposée lui offrir une pomme, à Blanche-Neige? D'après Hermione...

Harry : Ta gueu...bouche ! Laisse-moi raconter !

Malfoy s'approche de Luna et dit :

-Croque la pomme, elle vient de l'Arbre du Savoir, une fois que t'y auras goûté, tes yeux s'ouvriront et tu auras accès à la connaissance…

-Beuh…je ne suis pas sûre que…

-Mais si, allez, regarde-moi dans les yeux…aie confiaannnnce !

Malfoy tenta d'hypnotiser Luna avec ses pouvoirs de Serpenconnard mais il devait pour ça la regarder dans les yeux, et à force de se pencher vers elle, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba de son arbre. Luna fut alors libérée de son emprise et continua à errer jusqu'à ce qu'elle débouche au royaume de Gryffondor. Elle trouva sur son chemin, une misérable petite bicoque un peu pourrie…euh…

Ron : Qui est-ce qui vivait dans cette baraque pourrie ?

Harry : Euh..en fait, elle et pas si pourrie que ça…je voulais plutôt dire "rustique" !

Ron : Harry…dis-moi qui habite dans ce taudis ?

Harry : Euh…sept personnes…ce n'est pas un taudis ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Ron :…

Harry : Six frères et une sœur pour être précis…et c'est pas un taudis !

Ron :…

Harry : Et ils ont tous des cheveux roux…je t'ai dit que c'était pas un taudis ?

Ron : Harry…

Harry : Pitiéééé, ne me frappe pas !

Ron : Qui te dit que je vais te frapper ?

Harry : A part le fait que tu brandisses une batte de Quidditch au-dessus de ma tête…euh...rien ! Je t'en prie, je suis désolé d'avoir dis que le Terrier était pourri!

Ron : Allez, continue ton histoire, monsieur le Narrateur…

Harry : Hem…Donc, Luna arrive au Terrier, elle frappe à la porte, mais personne ne lui répond. Elle ouvre quand même et entre sur la pointe des pieds…personne en vue ! Mais elle est tellement fatiguée qu'elle ne tient plus, elle monte à l'étage, entre dans une chambre aux murs orange et s'effondre sur le lit.

Ron : Hermione risque de ne pas apprécier de trouver Luna dans mon lit !

Harry : Donc, je disais que dans cette maison, vivaient sept frères et sœur roux, et tous portaient un nom stupide…

Ron : Harry, je ne te permets pas de…

Harry : Mais, c'est que les sept nains, dans l'histoire originale, portent des noms franchement craignos…

Ron : Je mesure une tête de plus que toi, et tu oses dire que me comparer à un nain ?

Harry : Mais c'est l'histoire qui veut ça…je suis obligé d'adapter…allez,… un des nains s'appelle Grincheux…

Ron : Ça c'est Percy !

Harry : ..Un autre s'appelait Atchoum…

Ron : Ginny a chopé un rhume, dernièrement…

Harry : Prof…

Ron : Bill…

Harry : Dormeur…Simplet…Joyeux…

Ron : Les jumeaux sont des imbéciles heureux, appelle-les Simplet et Joyeux…et Dormeur …bah, on va dire que c'est Charlie, c'est une vraie paillasse !

Harry : Il ne reste que Timide…ça sera toi !

Ron : Quoi ? Tu trouves que je suis timide ?

Harry : Ben…

Ron : Je suis pas timide !

Harry : Beuh…et quand tes oreilles deviennent rouges ?

Ron : Ça c'est quand je suis en colère, par exemple ,quand Malfoy m'insulte et que j'ai envie de l'attraper par les cheveux et de lui éclater sa gueule de fouine contre un mur, ou alors, mes oreilles deviennent rouges quand j'ai honte, par exemple, quand j'ai envie d'attraper Malfoy par les cheveux pour lui éclater sa gueule de fouine contre un mur, mais que je ne peux pas le faire car mes deux crétins d'amis m'en empêchent et que du coup, ce putain de blondinet se fout de moi !

Harry : Mais…

Ron : Je ne suis pas timide !

Harry : Ben si, quand même, un peu…

Ron : Tu veux voir si je suis timide ?

Harry : Mais Ron, pourquoi tu enlèves tes vêtements.. ; et pourquoi tu essayes d'arracher les miens…Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Mais arrêêêêêttteee ! Tu veux me baiser ou quoi ?

Ron : Tu vas voir…

Harry : Euh…écoute, je t'aime bien, sincèrement, mais, je n'oserais jamais faire ça avec toi !

Ron : Moi si ! Je ne suis pas timide, donc, j'ose ! Et au fait, tu veux qu'on demande à Hermione et Ginny de participer ? Plus on est de fous, plus on jouit ! Moi, j'oserais, et toi ?

Harry : C'est bon, c'est bon, tu n'es pas timide, d'accord…mais je vais quand même devoir te donner le rôle du nain Timide parce qu'il reste plus que celui-là ! Maintenant, rend-moi mon futal !

Ron : D'accord…

Harry : On reprend l'histoire, maintenant ! Les nains rentrèrent de la mine…

Ron : Qu'est-ce que j'irais faire dans une mine ? J'aime pas travailler.

Harry : Les nains rentrèrent de la mine, sauf Timide (qui fait vraiment chier à tout le temps interrompre le narrateur), qui lui, rentrait de la maison close !

Ron : Quoi ?

Harry : Timide s'étaient tapé une pute serpentardienne…

Ron : Ça fait un peu pléonasme…

Harry : Mais comme Timide _osait_ tout, il s'était aussi tapé Malfoy sur le chemin du retour…

Ron :...y'a des limites à ma perversité, tout de même !

Harry : Celui-ci avait essayé de l'hypnotiser et Timide avait succombé à la tentation et croquer la pomme, mais au lieu de se rendre compte qu'il était tout nu, comme le veux la Genèse, parce que le fait est qu'il ne l'était pas, il se rendit compte que c'était Malfoy qui était dévêtu, et Timide fit en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus s'asseoir avant un bon bout de temps…

Ron : Toi, quand t'as décidé de me faire chier…

Harry : Tut tut tut ! On n'interrompt pas ! Donc, les nains rentrent au Terrier et découvrent Luna endormie dans la chambre de Timide !

-Par les couilles de Merlin, dit celui-ci, il y a une nana dans mon pieu !

-Ben, c'est qui, elle ? demanda Atchoum, Timide, tu as encore ramené une putasse avec toi !

-Mais non, je vous jure, je la connais pas !

-Tu ne connaissais pas non plus Lavande, Parvati, Pansy, Romilda, Susan, Miranda, Hermione, Millicent, Minerva, Seamus,…

Ron : Tu me fais passer pour l'obsédé sexuel du coin, là…

Harry : Et alors ?

Ron : Et alors continue, j'aime ça !

Harry : Les nains se rendirent à l'évidence que Luna n'était pas une conquête de Timide mais une voyageuse égarée. Ils attendirent qu'elle se réveille pour lui poser des questions :

-Qui es-tu ? demanda Prof, et que fais-tu chez nous ?

-Je m'appelle Luna Blanchelune, je me suis perdue et j'ai trouvé refuge dans votre maison, vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

-Non, si tu n'as pas piqué dans notre minibar, ça va !

-Mais "Blanchelune", cela signifie que ta lune est blanche ?

Ron : Hem…droit d'auteur ! Là, je vais te faire payer une amende de cinq Galions !

Harry : Rhôôooo…

Les sept rouquins proposèrent à Luna de rester vivre avec eux. Elle faisait la cuisine, parce que faut dire que les autres étaient tous nuls pour ça !

Ron : Oh, ça va ! Je t'ai déjà dit que ce matin, je l'ai pas fait exprès de mettre le feu au bacon !

Harry : Elle leur préparait surtout de la tarte aux pommes, sa spécialité. Elle était gentille et ils l'appréciaient beaucoup : elle était toujours là pour moucher le nez plein de morve de Atchoum, elle bordait Dormeur dans son lit le soir (à 10 h du matin) et le réveillait le lendemain (à 9 h), elle écoutait sans broncher les exposés sur les épaisseur de fond de chaudron de Grincheux, elle allait pêcher du poisson à la rivière pour Prof, elle faisait exprès de perdre au scrabble pour faire plaisir à Simplet et Joyeux…quant à Timide, il a pu la déflorer !

Ils vivaient ainsi heureux, jusqu'à ce que Cho la Pouffe découvre que Luna est toujours en vie, en l'apercevant dans un sex shop avec Timide. Folle de rage, elle décida de se charger d'elle toute seule.

Le soir même, elle se déguisa en…oh j'ai un problème, là, dans l'histoire originale, la méchante reine se déguise en sorcière…mais nous sommes des sorciers !

Ron : Elle n'a qu'à se déguiser en…en clown ? En Mickey Mouse ? En geisha ? En Madonna ?

Harry : En bonne sœur ! Ouais, voilà, c'est clair que personne ne peut deviner qu'une nonne puisse être Cho Chang , puisque c'est en réalité une horrible pécheresse !

Ron : La Pêcheresse, c'est aussi le nom d'une bière à la pêche qui..

Harry : Les bières sont bonnes,et Cho ,elle n'est pas bonne ! Donc, elle se déguise en nonne et se rend au Terrier pendant que les nains sont à la mine et Timide partit au royaume de Serpentard pour y retrouver son amant blo…

Ron : Mais la ferme, Harry !

Harry : Hé hé hé hé ! Cho frappa à la porte et Luna vint lui ouvrir :

-Bonjour ma sœur !

-Bonjour petite jeune-fille, veux-tu des po…

-Vous tombez bien ma sœur, j'ai besoin d'être confessée !

-Confessée ? Mais je ne suis pas un prêtre, je suis une religieuse !

-Ce n'est pas grave, il faut que je vous avoue mes péchés !

-Quoi ? Une fille si gentille que vous peut avoir fait le Mal ?

"Qu'est-ce que cette truffe au cœur pur peut bien se reprocher ?" pensa Cho, "Elle doit avoir écrasé un moustique par inadvertance et avoir oublié de lui faire des funérailles, ou un truc dans le genre !"

-Ma sœur, j'ai succombé au péché de chair !

-Quoi ?

-Oui, avec le nain Timide, il m'a prise par l'avant, par l'arrière..

-Hein ?

-Et aussi, il m'a bandé les yeux et m'a attaché au lit et m'a donné des coups de cravache !

-Mais...euh…ma fille…

-Mais c'est pas tout, je me suis aussi initiée au tribadisme avec la naine Atchoum !

"Et dire que je la croyais pure !" pensa Cho.

-On s'est toutes les deux recouvertes de chantilly et…

-C'est bon, c'est bon… je suis sûre que Jésus va fermer les yeux pour cette fois…

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Ben, que croyez-vous qu'il ait fait avec Marie-Madeleine ? Allez, pour votre honnêteté, je vous offre ce panier de pommes !

-Merci beaucoup !

-Goutez-en une !

-Je ne sais pas, la dernière fois qu'on m'a proposé une pomme -un mec blond dans une forêt- c'était louche ! Mais je ne vais quand même pas soupçonner une épouse de Dieu !

Et Luna croqua la pomme, et puis elle tomba dedans…dans les pommes…pfhahaha ! Elle tombe dans les pommes après en avoir mangée une, hahahaha !

Ron : Elle est pourrave, ta feinte ! Et pourquoi elle s'évanouit, déjà ?

Harry : C'était une pomme empoisonnée…

Ron : Quoi comme poison ? C'est Rogue qui le lui avait refilé ?

Harry : Euh, non ! C'était un poison assez spécial...tu vois, dans les contes de fée pour Moldus, il arrive souvent que des jeunes filles soient empoisonnées et tombent dans un sommeil éternel jusqu'à ce qu'un prince charmant vienne les réveiller en leur donnant un baiser ! C'est complètement con, je te l'accorde, surtout quand on a étudié les potions comme nous, c'est clair que c'est impossible, mais bon …

Ron : C'est surtout nunuche…

Harry : Alors, on appellera ça de l'Elixir de Nunuche !

Cho était contente : Luna était à présent dans le coma, elle s'enfuit en jubilant de sa victoire.  
Malheureusement, sur le chemin du retour à Serdaigle, elle rencontra un Troll, qui marchait dans la forêt, il trainait derrière lui, un Elfe tout empaqueté, elle lui dit :

-Mon ami, que veux-tu faire de c't homme ?

-J'vais l'bouffer farci avec des pommes !

-Des pommes ? Ah ben zut, j'ai oublié mon panier près de Luna…

-C'est pas grave, moi j'en ai plein ! dit le Troll.

Il brandit sa massue et frappa vers la tête de Cho. Il voulait sans tarder l'ajouter dans l'assiette. Il l'assomma et l'attacha avec l'Elfe. Il les ramena dans sa caverne, qui se trouvait par-delà le gros chêne. L'Elfe se réveilla, parvint à se libérer de ses liens, il tenta de tuer le Troll en lui lançant une flèche..Mais, il le rata! Il s'enfuit en courant et disparut. Le Troll ne chercha pas à le rattraper, car la Pouffe semblait plus savoureuse. Alors, il prit un objet pointu, et pour farcir les pommes, il lui enfonça dans…

C'est ainsi que se termina la vie futile de Cho la Pouffe qui alla rejoindre le chevalier Diggory au paradis des plats rôtis.

Pendant ce temps-là, les nains rentrèrent et découvrirent Luna allongée par terre.

-Oh mon Dieu, s'écria Grincheux qui arrivait le premier.

-Quoi ? demanda Prof derrière lui.

-Quelqu'un a laissé le dîner brûler! Oh, et Luna a l'air morte aussi !

-Oh non, par les nibards de Circé, dit Timide, ça veut dire que je vais dormir seul ce soir !

-Mais comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda Atchoum.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Timide..Oh, des pommes ! Elles ont l'air délicieuses ! Um…Crunch ! Miam ! Mouais, délichieuses..euh, je me sens pas bien, les mecs…

-Oh mon Dieu, Timide s'est évanoui !

Ron : Et pourquoi ?

Harry : Parce que y'avait que toi d'assez con pour faire ça !

Ron : Dans la vie réelle, je l'aurais pas fait !

Harry : Les nains restant installèrent Luna et Timide dans des lits en attendant, comme le veut l'histoire, le baiser d'un prince charmant…et ce prince arriva…grand, musclé,avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts…

Ron : Tiens qui ça peut être ? Tous les types aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts que je connaisse sont petits, gringalets, ne sont pas tellement charmants et encore moins des princes…

Harry : Euh… il s'agissait de L'Elfe de tout à l'heure…c'était le fils de Norenenilia de Nilnerolinor, la Reine des Elfes de Lunelbar…donc, c'est un prince…il s'appelait "Harilien", hem… donc, il trouva la maison des nains et y découvrit la jeune-fille endormie, il l'embrassa et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Point final.

Ron : Quoi ? C'est tout ? Et Timide, tu le laisses dans le coma ?

Harry : Ah oui, tiens…euh..on a qu'à dire que Malfoy était lui aussi un prince…le Prince des Nouilles au Soja, car son père dirigeait un entreprise qui en vendait et qui s'appelait _Le Roi des Nouilles au Soja._

Ron : C'est n'importe quoi, et je n'ai pas envie d'être réveillé par Malfoy !

Harry : Soit Malfoy est ton prince charmant qui te réveille, soit tu restes plongé dans un sommeil éternel !

Ron : Je choisis le sommeil éternel !

Harry : Ben tant pis, l'histoire est finie, au dodo ! Euh…Ron ?

Ron : Oui ?

Harry : Tu veux bien regarder sous le lit s'il n'y a pas de greemlin ?

Ron : Nan !

Harry : Mais…

Ron : Nan ! Nan ! Nan !

Harry : Hermione t'a refilé son bug !


End file.
